Reboot: Adventures in Earthland
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Rewritten: Our heroes of Azeroth found themselves stranded on two different worlds, separated as well. However those on one of the worlds along with a few natives found themselves stranded on the other world known as Earthland. Will they find a way home? And how will Natsu, Ash, and their friends handle these war-torn commanders? Ash x Serena. Natsu x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are a rewrite/reboot of an old story. The World of Warcraft meets both Fairy Tail and Pokemon!**

 **I didn't feel like the old one was really that good when I thought about it for a bit, and I lost interest, so here's a new version. Updated with two new WoW characters of mine might I add.**

 **So here are the WoW characters.**

 **Horde:**

 **Zorther – Tauren Druid**

 **Firesage – Blood Elf Death Knight**

 **Kaelthes – Blood Elf Paladin**

 **Nagram – Goblin Shaman**

 **Gokun – Pandaren Monk**

 **Dragneal – Undead Rogue**

 **Alliance:**

 **Ghestis – Night Elf Priest**

 **Salthas – Worgen Warrior**

 **Pathir – Draenei Mage**

 **Smallred – Gnome Warlock**

 **Huntmon – Pandaren Hunter**

 **Revelar – Night Elf Demon Hunter**

 **This story takes place during Legion but before the "Return to Karazhan" patch, during Ash's Kalos journey, and after the Grand Magic Games.**

 **Summary: The Heroes of Azeroth found themselves stranded on two different worlds, separated from each other as well. Eventually though, those on one of the worlds along with a few natives found themselves stranded on the other world known as Earthland. Will they find a way home? And how will Natsu, Ash, and their friends handle these war-torn commanders? Only one way to find out.**

 **The pairings present in this story: Ash x Serena, and Natsu x Harem.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Awakening in new worlds**

A groan was heard as the eyes of a certain commander of the Cenarion Circle slowly opened as the Tauren recovered from whatever caused him to be in this state in the first place. The Druid managed to get back on his feet as he had his right hand on his helmet covered head. This Tauren Druid was named Zorther, the newest leader of the Cenarion Circle during the war against the Legion on the Broken Isle.

"Ugh… what happened?" Zorther questioned as he tried to make the headache go away. Luckily for him it didn't take long before any dizziness he felt faded away. However, his eyes widened as he remembered the others.

The Druid looked around to see if anyone of his allies were around. It didn't take long though as Zorther heard a groan a few feet behind him. Turning around, the Tauren looked to see a certain Night Elf Priest reawakening as he got back on his feet.

"Ow… why does my head felt like it was just sent flying through the Twisting Nether?" The commander of the Conclave wondered as he recovered from his dizziness.

"Ghestis!" Hearing his name being called, the Night Elf turned around to see the fellow friend and ally of Zorther walking up to him.

"Zorther! It's good to see that you're alright." Ghestis replied back to his ally. For a moment he was worried that none of the others would be around.

"Same to you as well." Zorther responded back to the Priest with a small smile, which got Ghestis to grin as well.

A few noises got their attention though as they looked at their surroundings. They looked like they were in a forest in an opened clearing. What got them confused though were all the weird creatures that were seen. They ranged from weird birds, to strange ground creatures. Needless to say, the two commanders of their Orders were confused.

"By the Earthmother, what are these things?" Zorther wondered as he and Ghestis observed the creatures going on with their own business. They haven't seen animals like this before, and they have seen plenty of strange creatures in their lifetime.

"I don't know. As a matter of fact," Ghestis started to say as both the Tauren Druid and Night Elf Priest looked around the area they were in once more, "Where are we?"

"And where are the others? I don't see them anywhere." The Druid pointed out. The two heroes of the Horde and Alliance remembered being with the others trying to destroy a large Legion ship that appeared in the skies above Suramar.

"Look, the only way we're going to figure this out is if we press onward. Wherever we are, I don't think we're on Azeroth anymore." The Priest told the Druid, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree with you. Guess we can only hope that we find the others here." Zorther stated to the Night Elf.

"Only one way to find out." Ghestis replied back.

The two commanders of the Cenarion Circle and the Conclave then started to walk into the forest around them. They could only hope that the others were doing alright.

'ELSEWHERE ON ANOTHER WORLD'

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Two shouts were heard as two figures were seen falling from the blue sky.

One of them looked like that of a Blood Elf Paladin, while the other looked like that of a Draenei Mage. The Paladin was named Kaelthes, named after the former leader of the Blood Elves, and commander of the Knights of the Silver Hand. The Mage was named Pathir, the commander of the Tirisgarde. These two were also heroes of the Horde and Alliance.

And currently they were falling from the sky.

"What just happened?!" Pathir shouted as the two continued to plummet down as they pass though a few clouds. One moment they were facing against the demons of the Legion onboard that Legion ship, the next they were falling from the sky toward hard solid ground. At least that's what the Draenei assumed.

"I don't know!" Kaelthes exclaimed back to the fellow ally and friend against the Burning Legion, "All I know is that we're falling extremely fast!"

The two continued to question and shout due to them falling at fast speed, no doubt that they will soon hit hard solid ground, or ocean. Honestly, the two hoped that hit the ocean, it would be softer in their opinion.

"W-Wait, what's that?!" Pathir questioned as he look down at where they were falling. Kaelthes looked down at where either ground or ocean should be in sight by now.

What the Draenei Mage spotted was the world that they were plummeting down too. From the looks of things, it looked like a rather large town that was below them. Which mean's that there's an extremely good chance that they were going to crash right into the solid concrete or a building. Needless to say neither of those seemed comfortable to crash into.

"What do we do?!" Kaelthes shouted in worry, as he did not want to crash face first into a building or solid ground and received tons of pain from it.

"I don't know about you Kaelthes! But me?!" Pathri questioned back loudly since they were falling from the sky.

The Draenei Mage proceeded to cast an Ice-like shield around himself, hoping it would help brace himself for any impact they were about to receive.

"Oh! Good idea!" Kaelthes shouted in agreement as he summoned a shield of light around him. The Blood Elf now grinned. This should help take the most impact once they crash.

Keyword, should. The Paladin can only hope.

The two commanders of the Knights of the Silver Hand and the Tirisgarde were then closing in on the city below them, more specifically over a small building. Pathir simply braced himself for the impact as Kaelthes simply grinned, knowing that his shield of light will absorb a majority of the damage, so he was confidence that he won't be that hurt.

And that's when the shield of light dissipated.

Kaelthes eyes widened in surprised comically, though one couldn't really tell due to his helmet. He forgot that the shield he dubbed "The bubble" doesn't really last that long. Pathir only looked at his fellow ally with a deadpanned stare.

"…Okay new plan!" Kaelthes shouted as another idea came to him. This got Pathir confused, what did the Paladin think of now?

His came in the form of the Blood Elf grabbing a hold of the Draenei and shoving him below himself as Kaelthes hold on above him.

"Be my shield!" The Paladin shouted, which got Pathir to widen his eyes comically by his action, though since he also had a cloth helmet on, one couldn't tell. They could see the tick mark that appeared on his head though.

"KAELTHES YOU SON OF A-!" Pathir started to shout at the Blood Elf in annoyance and anger.

However he didn't finish as both him and Kaelthes looked to see them about to fall directing into one of the many buildings in the town. The two stared at each other before they both yelled as they approached the land below them.

And then the next thing they knew, the Blood Elf Paladin and the Draenei Mage came crashing through the roof of the building, causing smoke to fill the rooftop of the structure. A few nearby civilians looked to see where the crashing noise came from, before shrugging as they went on with their lives.

Inside the building, two groans of pain could be heard as Kaelthes managed to sit upward. The Paladin looked up to see a hole was now in the roof above them, courtesy of themselves since they did crash through it.

"…Huh, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would right Pathir?" Kaelthes question, before noticing that he couldn't see the Draenei Mage anywhere, "Pathir? Where are you?"

"Below you, you idiot…" A groan of annoyance accompanied those words.

The Blood Elf looked down to see his friend and ally underneath him, as Pathir was hoping Kaelthes would get off of him anytime now. Still, it didn't look like the Mage received that much damaged himself despite being the one to receive the majority of the impact.

"Oops! My bad!" Kaelthes exclaimed as he got off the Draenei and helped him up. Pathir moved his arms a little to get the feeling of pain and numbness to fade, "Looks like you're alright overall." The Paladin stated with a smile.

Pathir merely gained another tick mark on his forehead as he had to hold back the urge to hit the Blood Elf with a Frost Bolt, since the Paladin did use him as if he was his personal shield. However he managed to resist the urge as he took deep breaths in.

"Well now, now that's all out of the way, where are we?" Kaelthes questioned, as he looked around the area. It looked like an apartment if you ask him.

"I don't know. Though where are… the… others…?" Pathir started to say before trailing off, as both him and Kaelthes suddenly felt like someone was watching them.

The Paladin and Mage of the Horde and Alliance slowly turned around as they felt that feeling coming from behind them.

The sight that greeted them was three humans on a bed. Two of them were females with rather voluptuous bodies, one of them had long red hair and the other had long blonde hair. The other human was a male with spiky pink hair. All three of them were looking at the Paladin and Mage with giant comically eyes. Another thing that the Paladin and Mage noticed was their lack of clothing as well as the three being in a rather… interesting position.

The two commanders weren't willing to go into further detail than that as their own eyes were widened in a funny way, though due to their helmets no one could tell.

"…Oh. So sorry." Kaelthes started to speak in a quiet tone as both him and Pathir had nervous smiles as they slowly started to head to the door that lead them out of the building, "We deeply apologize for interrupting your… "activity"" Kaelthes managed to respond with a nervous chuckle as the two as the three humans merely kept their stares on them.

"S-Sorry about the hole in the roof as well," Pathir spoke up as the two arrived at the door. Kaelthes managed to grab a small sack of gold from one of his bags on his waist before throwing it on the nearby counter, "That should repair any damages we caused." The Mage finished with his own nervous chuckle.

Kaelthes then tired to quickly open the door before slamming his fist into the doorknob, breaking it since it was locked before.

"Uh… it should pay for that as well," Kaelthes informed the three as both him and Pathri opened the door to leave, "Again, really sorry," The Paladin stated with another nervous laugh as both him and the Mage then close the door behind them. However Kaelthes then opened the door, sticking his head through really quickly, "Sorry." He added before fully closing the door.

Both Kaelthes and Pathir then simply stood there, trying to process what just happened. However, compared to many of the horrible and terrifying crap that they seen in their lifetime, the sight they just saw wasn't really that bothering to be honest.

"…Well that was totally awkward." Pathir stated, as Kaelthes nodded in agreement.

The two then noticed the town they were in. It was full of people, more specifically humans, though the Paladin and Mage never saw a place like this before. There was really only once thing they could say at that moment in union.

"…Where the f**k are we?!"

 **Here you all go. Hopefully this one will go better. And yes, the WoW characters will seem overpowered like in the old one, so yeah. I will also try to get the spotlight on both Fairy Tail and Pokemon characters better as well.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello the few people who have looked at this story, I'm back with another chapter for you all to either like or hate.**

 **Also, since I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the Pokemon characters are a bit older than canon. For example, Ash, Serena, and Clemont are sixteen, and Bonnie is eight.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners; I only own my WoW characters to an extent.**

 **Chapter Two: Welcome to Fairy Tail!**

The High Lord of the Knights of the Silver Hand and the Arch Mage of the Tirisgarde looked at the town around them as they took in the sight. It was clear that wherever they are is no where on Azeroth, if the way things looked and how the humans looked were any indication. They've been all around Azeroth, so they would know if a place liked this existed or rang any bells.

And to them, no bells were being ranged in their minds.

"Okay, what is this place?" Kaelthes questioned as the Blood Elf took a few steps forward from the building that he and Pathir just emerged from. A few bystanders looked at the two Azerothians with confusion, as they never saw people like them before, though the two commanders didn't seem too noticed.

"How should I know?" Pathir questioned as he took looked around the area once more to understand where they are. They were in a town of humans, and that's all that they know at that moment, "Maybe we should look around?" The Draenei Mage suggested to the Blood Elf Paladin.

Kaelthes turned around to look at the Mage before shaking his head in disagree meant. If you asked him, that wouldn't really help that much.

"I have a better idea." The Horde Paladin told the Alliance Mage, which got said Mage to wonder what the Blood Elf had in mind.

"And that is…?" Pathir questioned as he trailed off, hoping that the Paladin would tell him.

However Kaelthes didn't answer him as the Draenei looked to see his ally walking toward a bystander.

"Excuse me! You there!" Kaelthes exclaimed out, getting the person, who looked to be a middle age man, to look at the armored Paladin of the Silver Hand in both confusion and worry, as he didn't like this unusual person heading to him.

"Uh, me?" The man questioned, hoping that the Blood Elf, though he didn't know that due to the Paladin's helmet, meant someone else. However he would be wrong.

"Yes you! What town is this?" Kaelthes questioned him as Pathir walked to where the Horde Paladin and the citizen were.

"Uh… this is Magnolia." The man replied to the Paladin. Both the Blood Elf and the Draenei were still confused. They got a name of the town they were in, but now where was this town located?

"May I ask what nation we're in?" Pathir asked the man. This merely got the man to be confused. How do they not know where they are? However the citizen wasn't going to say that out loud in fear that these two weird armored being, with the blue armored one having a blue tail, doing something to him.

"We're in the Kingdom of Fiore." The man answered the two Azerothians, hoping that they will leave him alone now.

Both Kaelthes and Pathir merely looked at each other due to the man's words. They at least now had a name of the nation they were in. Though what was this world called? The Blood Elf and the Draenei were going to ask him that, but they saw how the man really didn't want to be around them any longer. With that, the two commanders of their Older Halls might as well hurry up with their questioning.

"I see," Kaelthes started to say before he continued on, "Do you know anyone who could help us about this place? My friend and I aren't exactly from around here." The Paladin informed the man.

His answer was the man pointing toward the center of Magnolia down the road and canal.

"In the center of Magnolia, you can find the Fairy Tail guild. Maybe they can help you." He told them, getting both of them to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Fairy Tail?" Both the Paladin and Mage questioned as they looked at the direction where the man was pointing at.

"What's this Fairy Tail guild you're talking about?" Pathir questioned, wanting to know more about that as both him and Kaelthes turned around…

Only to see the man no longer there. Guess the man took this chance to get away from the unusual armored beings.

"Where did he go?!" Kaelthes shouted in anger, getting a few citizens to look at him before going on with their lives, merely to get away from these weird two people.

"Calm down Kaelthes," Pathir told the High Lord, "I guess we should go check this guild out then like he said." The Alliance Mage told the Horde Paladin. Kaelthes simply took a deep breath before calming down.

"Alright, I guess that's our only option right now anyway." Kaelthes responded back to the Arch Mage. And with that, the two Azerothians headed down the road.

It only took a few minutes to arrive at the center of the large town. The Paladin and the Mage arrived in front of a large building with a symbol above the doors, as well as the words "Fairy Tail".

"Well, I guess this is the place." Pathir stated as he and Kaelthes looked at the building in front of them.

"No use to just standing here, let's go," Kaelthes told the Draenei as both of them walked to the doors of the guild, "This Fairy Tail guild better be helpful."

And with those words the Horde Paladin pushed the two large doors of the guild wide opened as they stepped into the building. They stopped walking though when they saw the sight in front of them.

"What the…?" Both the High Lord and the Arch Mage spoke in confusion.

The sight that greeted them was people fighting on another, as if they were all in one big brawl. Broken furniture could be seen around the large guild hall, as well as people who weren't fighting were drinking and chatting away as if they were a bunch of drunken Dwarves and Pandaren.

"…You cannot be serious." Kaelthes spoke as both him and Pathir had a deadpanned stare on their faces by the sight. THIS was the place that could help them?

While everyone else was too busy doing their thing to notice the two Azerothians, a certain white haired barmaid took notice of the Paladin and the Mage. At first, she was confused before guessing that they might be seeking to join. Though in all her life she has never seen armor like the ones the two were wearing. Not to mention from what she can see, the bulkier looking one with the blue armor had a blue tail. However she guessed once more that it may be a magic thing, or something like how Millianna was.

Kaelthes and Pathir were too busy looking at the guild hall and all the people to notice the said white haired woman approaching them.

"Hello there!" A female voice got their attention as they saw the white haired woman in the pink dress greeting them with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh. Hello there," Pathir greeted back at the white haired woman, "Is this the Fairy Tail guild we were told about?" The Alliance Mage asked her, hoping it wasn't. While the building had the symbol and words to prove it, they couldn't help but be a bit doubtful due to seeing everyone else here acting like drunken idiots.

"Yup!" The woman replied back to the Draenei with a happy smile still present on her face. Both the Paladin of the Silver Hand and the Mage of the Tirisgarde couldn't help but feel a bit unimpressed by her confirmation. However the woman didn't seem to notice as she spoke again, "Are you two here to join the guild?" She asked them.

Pathir was about to give his answer to her, but then Kaelthes slammed his hand over the Draenei's mouth before he could speak.

"Uh… could you give us a moment?" The Paladin requested of the barmaid, who didn't see a problem with that.

"Sure, that's no problem." She told them, still smiling mind you.

Kaelthes and Pathir turned around as they lowered their voices so no one could hear them as they learned in close to hear each other better.

"Pathir, this may sound crazy, but maybe we should join this place." Kaelthes told Pathir. This only got the Mage to be surprised by his friend's words.

"Really? Why?" The Draenei asked the Blood Elf, not understand what Kaelthes was going with this.

"Look, we don't know where we are, and while this place seems a bit… okay it's completely idiotic, we don't know where else we would go. If this place is known in this land, then maybe we could use this to our advantage." Kaelthes explained to the Draenei, who started to get what the Paladin meant.

"Hm… so you think that we could use this guild's connections to see if the others ended up here and to learn more about this world?" Pathir wanted to make sure that was why the Horde Paladin wanted to join. A nod from Kaelthes confirmed his thoughts.

"Exactly. We won't be able to get far on our own if we don't do this. Better to join and to learn more about this world than not join and be lost to where we are." Kaelthes answered the Draenei.

Seeing that this was currently the only way to start understand where they were, not to mention having a place of operation as well, the Mage then nodded in agreement and smiled, to which Kaelthes did in return. However one wouldn't know this due to their helmets.

The two Azerothians then turned back to look at the white haired woman, who simply waited with a smile.

"Yes. We are here to join the guild." Kaelthes told the woman confidently. This seemed to get the woman to be happy as she clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful! We haven't had any new members in a while, even after being number one again. Follow me." She told them as she started too walked to the bar, to which the two Commanders followed.

"You think there might be a test to join?" Kaelthes questioned Pathir as they followed the woman though the crowd of people fighting and drinking and chatting.

"Most likely, but I'm sure we'll handle whatever it may be." Pathir replied back to the Paladin of the Horde.

Eventually, the three arrived at the bar where a small old man was sitting on the bar drinking away. To the two Azerothians, he looked like a gnome.

"Master," The white haired woman spoke, getting the small old man's attention as he was now looking at the female, "We have new members who which to join." She informed him. The man then looked to see the two Order Hall Commanders, before looking confused for a moment due to how the Azerothians looked.

"These two Mira?" The old man asked the now named Mirajane, wanting to make sure. Mira simply nodded happily with a smile still present on her face. The old man got off of the bar before walking up to the Paladin and Mage, "So you wish to join our guild?" He asked them.

"Yes, that's right Mr…" Kaelthes started to say before trailing off, since he didn't know what the gnome's, at least they think he's a gnome, name was.

"You can call me Makarov," The now named Makarov told them before giving them a hard look, as the two heroes of Azeroth figured that he was seeing if they were worth for them joining, "As for you two joining…"

Kaelthes and Pathir waited to see if he would deny them or tell them to pass some trial or something. However the small guild master then smiled widely.

"Sure! Of course you two can join our guild!" He told them happily.

Both Kaelthes and Pathir's eyes widened in both shock and confusion. It was that easy?!

"Really? Just like that?" Pathir spoke, wanting to see if he was joking or not.

"That's right." Makarov told them with a smile.

"S-Seriously?" Kaelthes started to speak, "I thought we would have to go through some test or something." He admitted to the small master of Fairy Tail.

"There's no need for anything like that. We welcome anyone who wants to join our family," Makarov told them with a smile as he looked at Mira once again, "Mira, can you give them their guild marks please?" He requested of her.

"Sure thing!" Mira replied back happily as she went over to the Paladin and Mage with a stamp with her, "So where do you two want you guild mark and what color do you two want it as?" She asked them.

"Oh, Uh…," They both started to say before looking at themselves. They figured that Mira wanted them to have the mark on their skin, and not their armor, which they were fully covered by.

"Uh… heh, give us a moment please." Pathir requested as both him and Kaelthes proceeded to take their gloves off and set it on the bar next to them.

The loud noises of the armor being set on the bar got many of the other guild member's attention finally since the brawl died down, and they now suddenly noticed the two new members of the guild. Since the two only had their gloves off at the moment, everyone, including Mira and Makarov, were confused when they saw Pathir's blue colored hands.

"Here we go!" Pathir stated happily as he took off his helmet, allowing his while hair as well as his four tentacles on his face and the bony part on his forehead and as well as his different facial structures compared to humans to be seen.

Kaelthes also followed up by taking off his helmet. This also allowed his long stylish black hair, his long Elven ears, and his different facial structure compared to humans.

The two were too busy taking off their chest piece of their armor to noticed the shocked and surprised look on everyone's faces at the sight of the two's faces to be seen. Why did one of them have long ears?! And why was the other one blue with tentacles on his face?!

"There we go!" Kaelthes stated with a grin as both him and Pathir looked at the white haired woman, oblivious to their reactions at seeing their faces, "I would like my mark on my right shoulder light yellow please." He requested.

"And I would like mine on my left side of my chest purple please." Pathir also told them with a small grin of his own.

This got Mira too snapped out of her staring, before agreeing to their choices as she put the colored guild marks on the spots they requested. Both Pathir and Kaelthes looked at the mark on their skin to see how it looked.

"Not bad." Kaelthes admitted, with Pathir nodding in agreement with the Paladin of the Horde.

The two proceeded to put their armor back on, still haven't noticing the looks they were receiving from the rest of the guild due to how they looked. They all made a mental note to ask them about why they looked like that later, since they figured it would be rude to just flat out shout something. That and they didn't want a chance to get Makarov or Mira angry from saying something rude to the two newcomers.

"Well then, now that you two have officially join…," Makarov started to speak, before he jumped on the bar with a mug in his hands as he lifted it into the air, "Let's party for our new members!" he shouted happily.

The rest then cheered for the two Azerothians, who only looked at each other, knowing that this was going to be interesting to be with for a while.

 **There we go! So what did you all think? Let me know in the reviews if you like it or if you want to call me a maggot.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or want to die in a fire.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners; I only own my WoW characters to an extent.**

 **Chapter Three: New base of Operations**

It has been an hour since Kaelthes and Pathir joined the guild, and since the rest of the Fairy Tail guild partied for their new members. To the High Lord and Arch Mage, they could see that the wizards here were a lively bunch, considering how hard they partied. Though they also didn't understood why they went all out like that. It must be a custom for them to do.

Currently both Kaelthes and Pathir were at the bar, surrounding by a few Fairy Tail mages. The names of those around them at that moment were Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, and three talking cats, which surprised them at first before realizing this wasn't anything different from what they're used too, were named Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily.

"So Kaelthes, Pathir," Levy started to ask, getting the two Azerothians to look at the blue haired woman in curiosity, wondering what she was going to say, "What kind of magic do you use?" The Solid Scripted mage asked them.

"Oh, well…," Pathir started to say, thus going first before Kaelthes, "I used many different kind of abilities and spells, though my primary powers are that of Fire, Frost, and Arcane." The Draenei Arch Mage told them with a smile, though he still had his helmet on at that moment so no one knew he was smiling.

Both the Blood Elf and the Draenei then noticed the looks of confusion on the Fairy Tail member's faces.

"What's Arcane?" Gray questioned, as he and the others never heard of that kind of magic before.

"Really?" Kaelthes spoke, getting them all to look at the Paladin, "You all don't know what Arcane magic is?" The black haired Blood Elf questioned.

"We never heard of that kind of magic before," Gajeel spoke, before adding, "Or at least that we don't remember."

"Oh," Pathir started to speak once again, getting them all to look at the blue colored being, "Well… Arcane is basically a cold and intelligent magic that can warp time, space, and control the flow of mana, as well as the magic that represents order." The Draenei Arch Mage of the Tirisgarde explained to them.

This seemed to get the interest of the mages around them. They have seen many kinds of magic, both newer ones and lost ones, but they never heard of Arcane magic before.

"Whoa, that sounds pretty cool." Lisanna admitted. The white haired sibling of Elfman and Mirajane liked learning about new things she doesn't know.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Pathir replied back happily.

The group of mages then turned their attention to Kaelthes, who noticed the looks he was now getting once more.

"What about you Kaelthes? What kind of magic do you use?" Wendy politely asked the armored Paladin of the Horde. Said Paladin simply grinned, though his helmet made it impossible for them to know that.

"I wield the powers of the light at my disposal," Kalethes told them, grabbing their full attention as he went on, "With this, I can heal my allies and smite my foes, or boost myself a bit to give me a power up. Me personally though, I'm more of a fighter than a healer, so I don't really heal that much." Kaelthes explained to the group of wizards.

"Light magic huh?" Mira replied back with a smile, enjoying learning what the two new members of the guild can do.

"That sounds manly!" Elfman exclaimed, getting the others, aside from the Paladin and Mage of the Horde and Alliance, to sweat drop at his words.

"So you're a Light mage then?" Juvia asked the Blood Elf, who looked at the blue haired woman.

"Uh… no actually. I'm a Paladin, not a mage." Kaelthes informed them, though they seemed to be confused.

"What's a Paladin?" One of the talking cats named Happy asked.

This got both Kaelthes and Pathir to be surprised. They don't know what a Paladin is? Do Paladins not exist on this world? The two looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the others.

"You don't know what a paladin is?" Kaelthes asked the group of wizards before them, before they all shook their heads in a no fashion, "Well Paladins like me are warriors of the Holy Light. We protect the weak; bring justice to the unjust, and to vanquish evil from the darkest corners of the world." He explained to them, giving them a rather simple explanation of what a Paladin is and what they do.

The wizards of Fairy Tail never heard of a Paladin before, so learning that there were those who don't classify themselves as a mage is something different than what they're used too.

Eventually though, the group disperse to go back to their own things after their curiosity of the two new members were filled, at least for now. There were also questions that the two Azerothians were wanting to know about the wizards here as well, though they figured it was best to wait for now.

Right now, Kaelthes and Pathir were still at the bar, as Mirajane, Lisanna, and a purple haired woman named Kinana were working at the bar and helping out with the dishes and all of that.

"So Pathir," The Blood Elf Paladin started to speak, getting the Alliance Mage to look at the Horde Paladin, "What do we know of this place so far?" Kaelthes asked Pathir, since while they still have questions to ask, they managed to get some answers, like how these guilds work.

"Well, from what Mira told me, this Fairy Tail guild is apparently the most famous one in the whole nation of Fiore. From what I learned, guilds like this one go on mission jobs to make money for a living. Apparently there are many guilds in this country, and that's not including the other guilds that reside in the other countries of this world, which I still don't know what it's called though." The Draenei explained to the Blood Elf.

"I see," Kaelthes then looked at the mission board not far from them. Getting an idea, the Paladin then stood up from the bar, which got Pathir to wonder what his ally was going to do, "Then maybe I should try to do one myself."

"Really?" Pathir questioned, to which Kaelthes nodded back at him.

"Yeah. I'm sure if I do a mission, I could learn more about this world, as well as a chance to find a lead on where the others are at." The Horde Paladin explained to the Alliance Mage, who understood.

"That's a good idea Kaelthes. You go do one of these mission jobs, while I remain here and learn more about our new allies and base." Pathir informed the Blood Elf of his own job, to which the Paladin nodded in agreement, thinking it was a good plan.

And so the High Lord of the Silver Hand got up and walked toward the mission table. Looking for one that could give him things to fight, he found one that was about dealing with a dark guild, which from the name alone Kaelthes assumes that means a guild that's evil. He grabbed the flyer before running out of the building, waving at Pathir before exiting.

When the Blood Elf got outside, he looked at the flyer once more to see the location of the job.

"Alright, time to get moving." Kaelthes spoke as he began to summon up a Thalassian Charger with his light magic.

And then, without warning, the Paladin's mount started to bolt at a rather unusual fast speed, which even caught Kaelthes off guard.

"Weird… I don't remember my steed ever going this fast. No matter, at least we'll get to the place quicker then." Kaelthes stated as he left Magnolia and onward to his location.

Back inside the Fairy Tail building, Pathir simply turned back to ask one of the women working at the bar something, before Lisanna spoke herself.

"You know, the guild seems to be quieter than usual for some reason." Lisanna spoke, getting Mira, Pathir, and Gray, who was also at the bar to look at the white haired sister of Elfman and Mirajane.

"It does?" Pathir questioned while looking around the guild from his seat. It's usually louder?

"Yeah, though I can't put my finger on it." Lisanna admitted as she tried to think about what was missing. It was here when Gray realized something.

"Hey wait a minute, where's Flamebrain? I don't think I've seen him at all yet today." Gray questioned, as he finally noticed that his usual loud fire breathing rival was not present at all today. This got Pathir to be confused.

"Flamebrain?" The Draenei questioned. They have a member named Flamebrain? What kind of name is that? This though seemed to get Lisanna to realize what was missing.

"Of course! Natsu's not here! That's weird; he's usually here around this hour." The younger Strauss sibling remembered, noticing that her childhood friend was no where to be found.

"Natsu?" Pathir asked once again, hoping that they would answer him. Was that who Gray was referring to earlier? However they didn't seem to hear the Draenei's question as Mira also realized something else.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't seem Erza or Lucy today either." The older Strauss sister told the others, as she didn't see the red head or the blonde at all in the guild.

"Did they go on a mission earlier?" Gray questioned, wondering if that was the case. However Mira simply shook her head.

"No, I would have remembered if they simply went on a mission." Mira told them. The other two then wondered where their fellow guild members were at.

"Uh guys? Who are you all talking about?" Pathir asked once more. Luckily this time the three mages managed to hear him this time.

"Oh, we're talking about three of our friends. They're usually here at this time, though." Mira explained to the Draenei, who now understood what they were talking about.

"Oh." Pathir replied back as he thought to himself, _'So they were just talking about a few other members of theirs that's all.'_ The Mage, seeing that Mira, Lisanna, and Kinana were occupied at the moment, figured he would go get something from the kitchen himself since he was getting hungry, _'Let's see what they have.'_

Pathir stood up from his seat at the bar and went into the kitchen; the others were still busy to notice the Draenei going behind the bar and entering.

The mage saw himself in a somewhat large kitchen, though he wasn't looking for anything to major at the moment. His attention was then brought into the refrigerator that was next to him.

"Hmm… maybe I can get something from there." Pathir told himself as he opened the fridge. So far it looked rather empty, "Well that's disappointing-," He stopped himself when he saw what looked like a slice of cheesecake with a strawberry on it, "Huh. Alright." The Arch Mage of the Tirisgarde finished as he grabbed the small plate of the piece of cheesecake and closing the fridge, and went to grab some silverware.

Pathir then walked back out of the kitchen with the plate of cheesecake in hand as he went to an empty table not far from the bar. Everyone was too busy to notice what the Draenei had in his hands, otherwise they would be freaking out, considering what kind of cheesecake the Arch Mage had.

Taking a seat, Pathir took off his cloth helmet before proceeding to take a bit of the cheesecake.

"Hmm, not bad." The Mage of the Alliance admitted as he proceeds to eat the piece of dessert.

Pathir was too busy enjoying his little treat he picked out for himself that he didn't noticed the doors of the guild opening, nor did he pay attention when someone shouted their return.

He heard a bit of talking behind him at the bar, though he wasn't paying too much attention on what was going on as he finished up his dessert. As he finished up though, he heard his named being called by Mira.

"Pathir! A few of our friends we told you about are here! Come say hi!" Mira called out to him.

' _Oh, so that Natsu, Erza, and Lucy people showed up.'_ Pathir thought to himself as he went to put his helmet back on as he stood backup. He then proceeded to turn around and wave as he spoke, "Well hello there-." However the moment he saw the three he froze.

Pink hair. Red hair. Blonde hair. How they looked like. Pathir recognized them as the three who were in their… "Activity" when he and Kaelthes crashed into their building. They're a part of this guild?!

And from what he's looking at, it seems that they too recognized him if their comically widen eyes were anything to go by.

"…It's you from before." The pink haired one, Natsu, managed to reply slowly. This got Mira to be confused.

"Wait, you three know him?" The white haired woman questioned the three members of Team Natsu.

"…Yeah… you could say that." The blonde woman, Lucy, managed to reply to the barmaid, all while her, Natsu, and Erza continue to stare at Pathir, who continued to stare back.

A rather awkward silence filled the air as the four looked at each other like this, which got the other members of the guild to be confused.

"…Well this is awkward." Was the only thing Pathir could say at that moment.

 **Okay, here you all go. So what did you all think? Next thing we head to the Pokemon World to see a certain pokemon trainer and his group of friends.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there. It's me again, coming at you with another chapter for you all to like or hate. So sit back, punt all the gnomes, and enjoy.**

 **Or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners; I only own my WoW characters to an extent.**

 **Chapter Four: The trainer from Pallet Town**

The sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky. Not a single cloud to be seen. Some flying pokemon could be seen soaring through the opened air. The forest below seemed to be at peace at the moment, with some local pokemon either waking up or already going on with their day. Truly it was indeed a nice day for the world of Pokemon.

The focus today though, was not on these things that could be seen. Instead, the focus is on a small camp in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Two tents could be seen as the four travelers in them were waking up.

One of these four, who was slowly opening his eyes as he woke up, had black raven hair, somewhat of a tan skin-tone, as well as having two little Z's on his cheeks. He was currently in his normal sleeping attire at the moment. Another thing about him were the brown colored eyes that he had.

The black haired male let out a yawn as he stretched his arms over his head. Rubbing his eyes afterwards, he looked around in the tent to see no one else in.

"Guess they're already up." The boy stated as he got up from his sleeping bag and proceeded to head out of the tent.

This was Ash Ketchum, an aspiring Pokemon Master from Pallet Town located in the Kanto Region. Along with his trust Pikachu, he travels the world in hope to become a better and stronger trainer. Along with him on his current journey was the young but energetic Bonnie, A inventor/gym leader named Clemont, and last but not least a blonde female by the name of Serena, a Pokemon Performer.

The Trainer exited the tent to see his friends as well as Pikachu already up and running, with Clemont preparing breakfast for them all. Pikachu, hearing his trainer/friend, turn to see the black haired teen awake, letting out a happy "Pika!" as the small pokemon ran up his shoulder, getting Ash to chuckle.

"Hey buddy. Sleep well I hope?" Ash asked his partner, who replied with another "Pika!" in agreement.

"Hey Ash!" Ash turned to see Serena greeting him as she helped finish preparing for Breakfast for them to eat, "Slept good I hope?" The blonde asked the black haired male, who smiled widely at her.

"Yep! Slept like a baby pokemon." He replied back to her, getting her to smile at his comparison.

"Come on guys," Clemont called out to them, getting them all to notice that he was finish making them Breakfast, "Breafast is ready to eat!"

"Yay!" Bonnie jumped in happiness at that was she bolted to the table after finishing combing Dedenne, "I'm starving! Right Dedenne?" The small blonde girl asked the small orange pokemon, who shouted out his name in agreement.

"Let's not forget everyone else." Ash reminded the others as he grabbed all of his pokeballs, with Serena and Clemont following suit.

"Come on out everyone!" Serena exclaimed happily as she, Ash, and Clemont released all of their pokemon from their pokeballs.

After that was done, and informing them of breakfast, the group proceeded to eat.

'LATER'

Some time had passed since that happened, as the group was now traveling back on the road in hope to reach a town or city. With Ash having all of his gym badges, the time had come to return to Luimose City and prepare for the Kalos League that was going to take place soon.

Luckily for the traveling group, after going over a hill, they could spot a town down below not far from them.

"Look guys! I see the town!" Ash told them with a large smile, happy that they could find a town, which meant they could go to a Pokemon Center so they and their pokemon could rest properly this night.

"It's looks pretty peaceful." Serena commented on it as she saw the town.

"Well come on guys! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bonnie shouted with excitement as she bolted down the hill.

"Wait up Bonnie!" Ash exclaimed with a smile present as he ran down the hill to. Seeing the black haired male so excited got Serena to giggle for a moment before she too ran after them.

"Hang on guys, I can't run that fast like you all!" Clemont shouted as he ran after them, albeit a bit behind like he usually is.

It didn't take long to arrive inside the town themselves. People and pokemon were going on with their everyday lives like usual. Seeing another place they haven't been to before got Bonnie and Ash to look around in excitement.

"What do you think this place has to offer?" Ash asked the others, hoping that this town had something excited for them all to do. Or have good places for them to eat at. Or better yet, a place that will let him battle with other trainers and pokemon.

"We can look around once we check in the Pokemon Center." Clemont told the tohers, getting them to nod in agreement. So the group of four, if you don't count the pokemon, then headed to where the Pokemon Center was located.

It didn't take them long to locate the building. However, they all got confused when they noticed the rather large crowd right outside the building.

"What's going on here?" Serena questioned. Why were there so many people around the Pokemon Center?

"I don't know, let's go find out." Clemont suggested to them all.

"Right." Ash agreed with the inventor, as they all headed to the crowd. As they got closer, they could hear people muttering to one another.

"Who is that guy?" One person questioned to another next to him.

"I don't know, but he looks scary." The other person replied to the guy who asked her.

"I don't know I think he looks pretty cool." Another spoke.

Their confusion increasing by what they were hearing, the four managed to get through the crowd to get in front of them to see what they were all looking at.

Inside the Pokemon Center in the lounge at a table, they saw what got everyone here to be looking at and curious about. Sitting down at a table, they saw a rather intimidating dark purple skinned person, wearing the oddest clothing they have ever seen. If you asked them, it kind of look like armor more than anything. Some of the guy's chest was exposed though, allowing them to see the rather weird red colored tattoos on him. He also had somewhat long white hair. Though, and they couldn't tell of they were imagining this or not, but the guy had horns coming out of his head, as well as him having long pointy ears. Most of his head was covered by what looked like a helmet, covering most of his face, so they didn't know what he looked like underneath. Another thing that he wielded was the two massive glaives he had on his back. This unusual fellow didn't seem to be paying attention to the people looking at him from afar as his eyes seemed to be closed as well as having his arms crossed.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie couldn't help but be curious like the rest of the people around them.

"Who is that guy?" Ash asked, as he never saw someone like that before, and he has seen many types of people and pokemon in his travels.

"I don't know, though he looks a bit creepy." Serena admitted, as they continued to look at the weird man.

"I have to agree with you there Serena." Clemont told the Pokemon Performer, thinking that the guy they were looking at did seem to be a bit intimidating looking. Bonnie was more interested than anything else to tell the truth.

"Let's go talk to him then!" Bonnie suggested to the four.

Before Ash, Serena, or Clemont could respond to the small girl's suggestion, Bonnie immediately headed into the building and was heading right toward the guy, getting the rest of the crowd to be surprised by the girl's bold move, as well as giving Clemont a heart attack.

"Wait Bonnie no!" The Inventor shouted in worry as he ran after her, with Ash and Serena following suit.

It only took a moment for the young blonde girl to arrive at the guy's table, who didn't seem to notice her, at least that's what Bonnie assumed.

"What do you want little girl?" The man spoke without his eyes opening or without him moving at all, proving Bonnie's assumption wrong. However she wasn't bothered by it, since she now knows that the guy is aware of her presence.

"Uh, hello there mister," Bonnie started to speak to him, "I wanted to ask you about all of that stuff you're wearing. Is it a costume?" She asked him, getting him to let out a grunt of annoyance.

"Hmph! No little girl this isn't a costume. This is my armor and my blades." He informed her, which only confused her.

"What about the purple skin, pointy ears, and horns then?" Bonnie asked him another question. Before he could reply to her though…

"Bonnie!" Clemont exclaimed as he went over to her and pulled her away from the man, "Don't go talking to strangers like that!" He scolded.

"Oh come on! I was just curious about the dude!" Bonnie talked back to her older brother.

This of course resulted in the two siblings bickering with one another. Ash and Serena couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight of them. Ash then turned to look at the armored being.

"We're sorry about that. She sometimes gets carried away." Ash informed the man, who only let out another grunt.

"It's fine. Now you can leave me be now." He told them with a voice that showed he wasn't going to put up with any games.

Ash frowned by the man's choice of words, though he didn't say anything else as he and Serena went over to the two blonde siblings, who seemed to cease their bickering. However before they could go on their way to rent a room…

"Hello there." A deep-like voice suddenly was heard behind Ash.

"GAH!" The sudden voice caught Ash as well as the others off guard as they now saw a new person appear from nowhere. This got the crowd from outside to be surprised by this new person seemly appearing from thin air.

The appearance of the guy was a bit hard to tell, since he was wearing clothing, or armor, that covered mostly everything, including his head. However his knees as well as his elbows could be seen, but what was surprising as well as a bit terrifying was the fact that they were only bones. A bit of his spine could be seen sticking out of his back from the armor, and he seemed to be a bit of a hunchback as well. Two giant weird looking swords were seen on his waists.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The weird newcomer asked the black haired teen as well as the other three behind them.

"Who cares? They're not important at the moment Dragneal." The dark purple skinned man spoke up, opening his eyes as he stared at the other, whose name was revealed to be Dragneal.

"Lighten up Revelar, besides being hostile to everyone isn't a good idea, especially when we are in unfamiliar territory." Dragneal reminded Revelar. This got the others to be confused.

"Oh, are you two not from Kalos?" Serena asked the two, despite feeling a bit scared by their appearances.

This got the two to be confused as they stared at the blonde woman.

"Kalos?" Revelar questioned.

"Is this what this land is called?" Dragneal asked her while walking over to her, getting her to feel a bit intimidated by this guy being closed to her. Seeing Serena uncomfortable by the guy's closeness near her, Ash was about to speak up but Serena beat him to the punch.

"Uh yeah. You're in the Kalos Region." She answered him, getting him to back up from her to think, to which both Serena and Ash were grateful that he did that.

"Kalos huh?" Dragneal stated as he and Revelar thought to themselves for a moment. Dragneal then spoke up once more, "Do any of you may know someone who may help us? We're not from here if it wasn't obvious enough, and we don't really know where to go." He asked them. Revelar stared at his ally in disbelief.

"You're asking mere _children_ to help us?" Revelar asked the Rogue, who turned to look back at the Demon Hunter.

"Look Revelar, we're in a bind at the moment so we'll need all the help that we can get. And if children are needed to help us, then so be it." Dragneal replied back to the other, who merely grunted in annoyance, still thinking it was a stupid idea.

Seeing the two talking to one another, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie looked at each other before silently agreeing to help them out. Knowing these four, they would do anything to help out anyone who needed it.

"Well," Ash started to speak, getting the two's attention. "My friends and I are currently traveling to Luimose City. If you stick with us, we can take you to Professor Sycamore. I bet he can better help you all out."

Dragneal and Revelar looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Even if Revelar didn't like the idea of mere kids helping them, he couldn't deny that it was all they had at the moment. The Rogue then looked back at the four before him as he gave them a thumbs up.

"Alright, you got yourselves a deal." Dragneal accepted.

 **Alright, there we all go. What did you all think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, it's me once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise. It's really up to you.**

 **Also, BATTLE FOR AZEROTH EXPANSION! I'm so excited for that, and for those who know what I'm talking about, I hope you think the same.**

" **Wait, what about WoW Classic?"**

 **What about it?**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners; I only own my WoW characters to a certain extent.**

 **Chapter Five: The might of Ashbringer**

The High Lord of the Silver Hand looked around the small town that he just arrived in with interest. It seemed to have everything that a town would have. Homes, restaurants, a library, you name it. The library got the Blood Elf's interest though.

' _Maybe once I'm done with this job, I can see what information I can get from there.'_ Kaelthes thought to himself before he took out the job flyer he grabbed from the guild.

After looking over it once more, he concluded that the dark guild had to be somewhere hiding in the forest. He didn't know how to prove to the client that he managed to finish the mission, so the Blood Elf Paladin guessed that he needed to bring proof back. Maybe the heads of the dark guild would do?

"Alright, time to bring the judgment of the Light upon them!" Kaelthes exclaimed which got some bystanders to look over to the unusual armored being, before going back to their own thing.

And with that, the High Lord of the Silver Hand ran to the nearby forest to get this job done.

'LATER'

It didn't take long for the Paladin to find a large building that just screams "Evil". To be honest, Kaelthes wondered why the town couldn't just send in the guards to take care of this if these dark mages were this easy to find. But no matter, he was used to doing missions like this, so it wasn't like he was complaining or anything.

"Alright then, let's do this! For the Light!" Kaelthes shouted before he busted through the door of the dark guild building.

To his confusion, instead of there being a bunch of dark mages, the place seemed empty. Though from the looks of things, there have seemed to be a fight going on. But the question is, where did they all go?

"Huh… that's weird." Kaelthes muttered to himself before walking around the main hall of the building. He didn't get it. Where did they all go? The Paladin of the Horde knew they had to be here somewhere.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw someone emerge from one of the nearby doors, that the Paladin assumed lead deeper into the building. The guy who emerged didn't seem to notice the Blood Elf though. In fact, the guy looked like he was trying tyo get away from something. The way he looked though, basically told Kaelthes that this guy was a member of the dark guild here.

The dark mage was catching his breath, as he was trying to get away or else he too would end up like the others in the dark guild. However he then noticed Kaelthes, which got the dark mage's eyes to widen in surprised.

"H-Huh?!" He cried out in shock and worry, "Who the heck are-?!"

He didn't finish his words as Kaelthes summoned and chucked a hammer made of the Light at the dark mage. Next thing the Paladin knew the dark mage's head burst completed from the impact, getting blood to go all over the floor.

"…Well that was easy," Kaelthes stated, before he realized something that caused him to smack his face with his hand, "Dang it! I needed his head to bring back as proof!" The Paladin shouted before sighing. He guessed that he would just need to be more careful when he gets the other dark mages, to which he still doesn't know where they were.

He walked over to the now dead dark mage, seeing if the corpse had anything that he could use for future uses. But then, Kaelthes suddenly stopped moving, as he heard something. Staying still for another minute…

He quickly grabbed the Ashbringer from his back before turning around and lifting it up in a defensive position as another blade struck it. This caused a small shockwave to be admitted from the two weapons colliding.

Before the Paladin could get a look at his new opponent, the unknown person continue their assault on him, but luckily with each move they made, the Paladin of the Horde countered it with each block with Ashbringer. Gritting his teeth, though one couldn't tell due to the helmet, he then unleashed Divine Storm, this got the other being to jump away from him to avoid being hit. Not going to let this unknown person to recover, Kaelthes then ran toward them with Ashbringer raised up, planning on cutting them down. The other managed to dodge the Paladin's attack though, jumping over him as they landed on the other end.

Kaelthes turned around to confront the enemy only to then feel a kick to the stomach by the other person. However, to their and even his own surprise, it didn't seemed to do any harm whatsoever. The Paladin quickly shook his head, he would wonder about that later, as he grabbed the leg of the other person with his free hand. This got the other's eyes to widen in surprised before Kaelthes slammed them into the ground. With Ashbringer raised over them, Kaselthes proceeded to slam the blade down upon the foe. Unfortunately for the Paladin of the Horde, the enemy managed to roll over to dodge the attack. Getting back up, the other then lunged themselves at Kaelthes with their sword ready to slash him with.

The High Lord of the Silver hand then yelled as he swung Ashbringer at the opponent as they closed in. The two swords collided once more as a shockwave was admitted from the collision.

This thought caused the sheath on the other blade to shatter, causing the Paladin's opponent to widen their eyes in shock. This also surprised Kaelthes, though for a different reason.

' _That weapon was sheathed?'_ The Paladin wondered to himself, why would they keep the blade in sheath? Unless there was a chance that the actual blade was really powerful that it had to be hidden away to control it. No matter, he wielded the Ashbringer, no matter what weapon this enemy had; it would be no match for him.

With a yell, Kaelthes then charged at his opponent once again, as his enemy did the same, this time with their blade out in all of its glory. And with one swing from both of them, the two blades collided once more.

This time, the other's blade full power was clashing with Ashbringer, causing a large amount of power being thrown all around them as shockwave keep coming off from the collision of the two weapons. The shockwave and the power being thrown all around by the blades were so intense, that the dark guild building around them was blown away, as well as parts of the forest around them also were blown away and destroyed.

This though didn't stop Kaelthes and the other opponent from pushing their blades on the other harder than before. Due to the power coming out from the blades, Kaelthes still couldn't really see who his opponent was or what they looked liked.

' _I don't know who you are, but I will admit, you're pretty tough,'_ Kaelthes thought to himself as he pushed harder with Ashbringer against the other, _'However, I can sense you're putting everything you and your weapon have against me. While I and Ashbringer haven't even begun!'_

The more Ashbringer was pushed against the other blade, the other weapon begun to show cracks on its metallic blade due to the force of Ashbringer going against it. While one couldn't tell due to the helmet, Kaelthes was grinning, knowing that this battle was about to be over.

' _No matter what you can do, no matter how flashy you may be showing off that power, it is nothing!'_ Kaelthes then begun to push forward, causing his opponent's sword to crack even more due to the pressure, _' I am Kaelthes, High Lord of the Silver Hand! Wielder of Ashbringer! I will survive, my world depends on it! For the Horde… For the Silver Hand…'_

And then, without warning, the other's weapon shattered into oblivion, causing a massive shockwave to form, and making the Paladin's opponent eyes widen in both horror and shock as they stumbled back a little before Kaelthes ended the fight.

"FOR AZEROTH!" Kaelthes shouted as he slashed the opponent with Ashbringer as he was now right behind the foe.

Kaelthes, not bothered by the now destroyed and ruined area around him, turned around to see his opponent, who was still alive and conscious on the ground. Kaelthes saw a woman with long, straight, dark purple that fell to the middle of her back. She wore an elaborate blazer that had golden lining on it with a collar, allowing the Paladin to see a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of the jacket were tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. From what the Paladin of the Horde could see, she also wore a pair of black tights, which also tucked into a pair of knee-high boots, which sit under a short white frilled skirt. And now that the High Lord could see, he then noticed a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up on her head.

The woman slowly though managed to get back on her feet, though it was clear that she was tired out and too wounded and tired to keep on fighting. She looked at the hilt of her sword, the only thing that still remained from Ashbringer destroying it, before looking back at Kaelthes.

"H-How…?" She spoke in both shock and confusion, to which Kaeltehs decided to tell.

"Easy. I'm strong. And this blade right here," He lifted the Ashbringer above him for her to see, "This is one of the most powerful weapons from my home… Ashbringer," Kaelthes then looked back to the injured woman, "Now, are you going to surrender? Or will I need to take your head dark mage?" He both questioned and mocked the woman.

The woman then got confused.

"W-What? I'm not the dark mage here! You are!" She accused as she pointed at him.

Now it was Kaelthes's turn to be confused.

"Me?! I'm not the enemy here!" The Paladin of the Horde shouted back at the dark purple haired woman, who was just as confused as him.

"Then who are you?" The woman questioned. If he's not a part of the dark guild that once stood here, then who is he?

"I'm here for a job! See?" Kaelthes told her as he pulled out his job flyer, before showing the injured woman.

She didn't say anything, if anything; she was confused now, no longer really afraid due to her current situation and state. She simply reached into her own pocket, before pulling out her own job flyer, which was the same just like his. The only difference was that hers had a stamp on it.

It only took a moment before Kaelthes realized that she wasn't an enemy, and was in fact was just someone who was doing the same job as him. He then got on his knees before comically bowing to her.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were a dark mage!" He shouted as he continued to bow for apologies like an idiot.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who attack you first." The woman told him, as he gritted her teeth due to the pain she was feeling.

"Hang on." Kaelthes told her, before putting out one of his hands toward her.

Before the dark purpled haired woman could realize it, light wrapped around her as her stamina returned. Her wounds were also healed as the light then faded away. Now, she looked liked she never got into a fight in the first place.

"Better?" The High Lord of the Silver Hand asked her, to which she nodded, though she was surprised that he could heal her like that.

"Yeah, that was impressive," She admitted, she didn't know that he could heal as well as dish out damage. But there was something that was bothering her, "But... uh…"

"Kaelthes." The Paladin told her his name, knowing that she wanted to call him by his name.

"Okay, Kaelthes, to make it fair, I am Kagura," The now named Kagura introduced herself to him, "But anyway, how could you have come to the mission if you didn't have it approved?"

"…"

"…"

"…Eh?" Kaelthes questioned.

Kagura had to resist the urge to facepalm. Did he not know how these jobs work? Was he new to this?

"You do know that you had get approval from your guild before running off to do it right?" Kagura asked him once again.

"…No. I didn't know that." Kaelthes admitted with a nervous laugh. This time Kagrua did face-palm, "I'm not really from around these parts, so I don't know how these things work just yet. My friend and I just joined this guild called Fairy Tail earlier today, so sorry if I didn't know that I had to get approval to do the job first."

Kagura's eyes widen from what he said.

"Fairy Tail? You're apart of Fairy Tail?" The S-Class of Mermaid Heel asked him to make sure she hard him right.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Are you familiar with the guild?" He questioned her.

And so Kagura figured she could explain her relationship with the guild to the Paladin, to which she proceeded to do.

 **There we go. Don't worry, Kagura will get her blade fix, Kaelthes is cool that way. So how was it? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners; I only own my WoW characters to an extent.**

 **Chapter Six: The Prey of the Hunter and Monk**

"So these… creatures that fill this world are called pokemon?" Dragneal asked the four humans as they were currently traveling through a forest now.

After meeting both the Rogue and Demon Hunter, Ash and the others allowed them to join them in hopes to take them to Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City so he could help them out with their situation. Since they figured they want to get the two of them there as quickly as possible, they went ahead and left the town not long ago. The four Kalos travelers were still unaware of the nature of their two new additions to their group, believing them to come from another region. So any questions they had confused the four.

"Yeah, pokemon are our friends who we bond with and help each other out." Clemont answered the Undead Rogue.

"So why do you contain them in those orb-like devices then?" Revelar couldn't help but ask. If these pokemon creatures were their allies, then why put them in these weird machines? To the Night Elf, it reminds him of the kind of machinery that Gnomes and Goblins like to make.

And that mean he found it weird and unusual.

"It just makes it easier for them to travel around, and it helps to know whose pokemon is with who. They are also used to catch more pokemon for trainers like ourselves. It can be a lifesaver as well, in case if something were to happen they can get in them for safety." Ash did his best to explain the reason for the pokeballs.

"Then why is the yellow mouse on your shoulder not in his then?" Dragneal couldn't help but point that out.

"What, Pikachu? He doesn't like being in his pokeball. He prefers to be out here, and that's fine right buddy?" Ash explained as well as asked his pokemon partner, who let out a "Pika!" in agreement.

That seemed to satisfy the Undead Forsaken's question. He also figured he would get a similar answer if he asked about Dedenne and the green creature that the young blonde girl called Squishy had as well. The Night Elf Demon Hunter though wanted to learn more about the world they were on. So he kept asking questions, to which Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie did their best to do so.

Eventually, after a little while later, they stumbled across an opened clearing in the forest. Seeing that it would be around noon at this time due to the sun's position according to Clemont, they all decided to camp here for lunch. Only Revelar was against this idea.

"I don't see why we need to camp out now. We can keep going as long as we have the energy to keep moving." Revelar stated to the rest of them. Dragneal couldn't help but point out a flaw in the Night Elf's thinking.

"Revelar, these four here are not like us who can keep going with no breaks. They need their energy as well as food." The Undead Rogue informed the Demon Hunter, who merely grunted in annoyance at this.

"Ugh… fine, but please try to make it quick." The Demon Hunter requested of them, getting the others to sweat drop.

"Uh… I was hoping to get some training in with my pokemon as well though." Ash informed the Night Elf nervously; since Revelar looked liked someone who didn't liked being talked back too.

"Yeah, and I was hoping to practice with my pokemon more for future performances," Serena also threw in her two cents. While the Master Class Showcase had passed, she didn't think it was wise to let their skills they've learn rust away.

The Night Elf Demon Hunter didn't seem to like what he heard if the tick mark on his forehead was any indication. The Demon Hunter didn't think they should be wasting any time to get to their destination. In the end though, he simply grunted in annoyance once again as he began to walk away from them.

"Fine, if you must. I'll go scout ahead and see if there's anything I can find." The Night Elf informed them.

And before they knew it, he dashed right into the thickness of the trees. This kind of surprised the others, aside from Dragneal, since the Night Elf seemed to move pretty fast compared to how a normal person would move.

"Actually, Revelar has a good point about scouting ahead just to be sure," Dragneal spoke up, getting the other's attention once again, "I'll also go scout on ahead. We'll be back soon, so enjoy your lunch break and training."

And with those words, the Undead Rogue also took off into the forest ahead of them, though not as fast as Revelar was going.

"Why do they need to do that though?" Bonnie questioned the other three, not seeing a need for them to scout ahead. Like, what is there to look out for?

"I don't know, maybe it's something they are used too?" Serena suggested as she shrugged. The others merely shrugged as well, as they didn't understand their two new friends.

"Though it is a bit weird," Clemont started to speak, getting the other three's attention, "The questions they asked seemed unusual. From the looks of things, they didn't even know what a pokemon was. What region did they come from that doesn't know about pokemon?"

"I have to agree with you there Clemont," Ash agreed with the blonde inventor from Lumiose City, "It doesn't seem to add up."

"Look, we can just ask them about that later. How about we get ready for lunch and bring our pokemon out?" Serena suggested to them, seeing that over thinking this would only hurt their brains then help.

"Good idea Serena!" Ash smiled at her as he said that, getting the blonde Pokemon Performer to blush a little from his praise, luckily he nor the other two didn't seem to notice.

And so, the group grabbed their pokeballs from their belts and was about to release their friends so they can eat, train, and/or relax.

Keyword, about.

Before that could happen though, all of a sudden a large vacuum of air suddenly appeared around them as their pokeballs went flying upward.

"What the heck?!" Ash shouted in shock and worry, his worry being for his pokemon still in their pokeballs. Luckily, he was able to grab PIkachu before he could be flown off as well. The same happened with Bonnie with Dedenna and Squishy.

They all looked up only to see a familiar floating Mewoth balloon with a device at the bottom of it sucking all of their pokeballs inside of it. And with that laughter was then heard as familiar voices then spoke.

"Prepare for trouble!" A familiar woman's voice was heard first.

"And make it double!" A familiar man's voice followed up afterwards.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" And finally a familiar pokemon's voice was heard last, which was followed up by a "Wobbuffet!" from an also familiar pokemon.

"Team Rocket!" The four Kalos travelers shouted in annoyance and anger at the now identified threat.

"Give us back our pokemon!" Bonnie shouted at the group above them, who merely laugh at the little girl's words.

"No can do little twerp!" Jessie mocked as she laughed.

"Now that we got most of your pokemon…" James started to say with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Now we're going to take Pikachu as well!" Meowth finished saying as the three then laughed once more.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet also voiced its name out.

"As if I'll let you do that!" Ash started to shout back as he looked at Pikachu, "Let's go Pikachu!" Ash told his partner, who was just as angry at Team Rocket trying to snatch their friends once more.

"Pika!" He shouted as he jumped off of Ash and got into battle position.

"Dedenne! Let's go!" Clemont told the smaller mouse pokemon, who let out his name in agreement, determined to get the others back as he jumped out of Bonnie's bag. Squishy remained in the bag, only planning to interfere if the others were unable to succeed.

"Let's go Inkay!" James called out as he released Inkay from his pokeball, who got ready to fight for his trainer's sake.

"You too Gourgeist!" Jessie also sent out her own pokemon ,who was excited to battle for her trainer once again.

And with that, things pretty much went from how one would expect with a clash like this. Clemont and Dedenne battled Jessei and her Gourgeist, with Bonnie cheering her brother on. While Ash and Pikachu battled James and his Inkay, with Serena cheering for him on, since all of her pokemon were taken into Team Rocket's vacuum machine, so she was unable to do anything else along with Bonnie at the moment.

Although Serena was a bit annoyed that both Revelar or Dragneal weren't here right now to help them.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted as Pikachu proceeded to use the attack on Inkay, who was unable to dodge as he went flying. However Inkay quickly recovered from the hit as was up and ready once more.

"Alright Inkay, fire a Psybeam!" James gave the command as Inkay proceeded to fire off the Physic attack.

"Quick! Deflect it with Iron Tail!" Ash also ordered, to which Pikachu nodded in agreement.

And with that, the yellow mouse pokemon's tail got enveloped with iron as it struck the Psybeam, thus deflecting it.

However, the attack then headed directly toward Serena, who was barely able to dodge the attack. Although it did hit the ground causing her to fall to the ground and letting out a cry of pain due to the fall.

"Serena!" Immediately, Ash's attention went away from the battle and to the blonde haired female as he ran over to make sure that she was alright, "Are you okay?!" He asked frantically.

"Ash, I'm fine. Don't worry." Serena assured him, a bit surprised by his rather alarming worry about her.

Seeing that Ash was distracted, James went on to give a command to Inkay.

"Quick Inkay, use Tackle!" The lavender haired man shouted out, as his pokemon followed the order.

This got Ash, Serena, and Pikachu to be alarmed as the small squid-like pokemon was about to launch itself head first into Pikachu…

But then without warning, something burst through the trees and snatched the Revolving pokemon right into its mouth, getting everyone in the clearing's attention.

And rushing around with Inkay in its mouth was a rather large creature that was a bit bigger compared to that of an adult human. It had blue skin with some white-like colored patterns on its sides and face. It had three giant spikes coming out of its back, had two really short arms, and a really long tail. It reminded the trainers around it of the Tyrantrum pokemon, but yet it was different.

The creature then spat Inkay out of its mouth and onto the ground before it began to stomp viciously onto the smaller creature, ignoring the small pokemon's cries of pain.

"Inkay!" James called out in worry and horror, before he used his pokeball to return Inkay inside, thus freeing it from the attacks from the new creature.

"What is that thing?!" Meowth questioned, as the creature looked right at where they were in the balloon hovering over the area.

Before anyone else could question it, a howl got everyone's attention. To their surprised and to Jessie's horror, a blue colored wolf with lighting occasionally appearing on its body leaped out from the trees and clamp its jaw onto Gourgeist's rather long neck, getting the grass-type pokemon to cry out from the pain before the wolf threw the pokemon right at Jessie in the Meowth Balloon.

"Gourgeist! Are you okay?!" Jessie asked her pokemon in worry, luckily though her pokemon managed to mutter her name in response, getting the magenta haired woman to be relived.

But then their attention turns back to the two creatures that just appeared, and couldn't help but feel a bit fearful from the two beasts.

"Whoa…" Bonnie couldn't help but awe at the two creatures, finding them more interesting than scary.

"What pokemon are they?" Ash questioned as he brought out his pokedex in hopes to find out the answer.

However, to his own shock, the pokedex stated that there the two creatures before it were not pokemon, this didn't get overheard by everyone else, even Team Rocket managed to hear that.

"N-Not pokemon?" James couldn't help but feel nervous now from that information.

Before everyone else could say anything though without warning a loud noise that sounded like a gunshot was heard, and before Team Rocket knew it, they balloon burst, causing them and the device that held all of their pokemon to come crashing down onto the ground.

"GAH!" Team Rocket shouted as they all landed face first onto the ground.

"What just happened?!" Jessie shouted in confusion and annoyance.

Their answer came as a all of a sudden something from the surrounding forest jumped out into the air, before its leg was enveloped with some unknown energy making it getting the appearance of something that looked like that of a dragon's head. And the worse thing about it, or at least to the three thief's perspective, it was headed right toward them.

"…Mother." Meowth muttered fearfully as he, James, and Jessie held to each other for their dear life.

And with that, the unknown being landed a direct blow onto the three, causing the ground to break underneath them as well as causing smoke to fill the air. The three Team Rocket members were now seen flying off into the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" All three of them shouted as they all went off into the distance, with one last "Wobbuffet" being heard before they were out of sight in the bright blue sky.

Ash and the others were now watching with both awe and a bit of caution as the figure that send Team Rocket flying turned around to look at the group of the four young travelers. Dashing out from the forest, was another figure as he jumped next to the other being, as the two creatures then went to that ones sides.

Both of them looked pretty round in their stomach areas, and both of them had armor had covered their entire bodies. However the one on the left's helmet had an opening in-between the scarf and the hat, allowing his noise and eyes to be seen, though for the eyes it was just barely. From the looks of things it they both appear to be some sort of bear-like humanoids, with only having four fingers instead of five, with paw-like feet. The one on the right had two fist weapons that he was currently holding, while the other had a weird looking gun that he was holding, with both of the creatures at both of his sides.

"W-Who are…?" Ash broke the silent as he started to ask who they were.

While it was hard to tell due to their helmets, the two were smiling at the four before them.

"Hello there." The one on the left with the creatures at his side properly greeted them.

These were none other than the Pandaren Gokun, Grand Master of the Order of the Broken Temple, and Huntmon, The Huntmaster of the Unseen Path.

 **There we go, so how was that? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either like or despise. The decision is up to you really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners; I only own my WoW characters to an extent.**

 **Chapter Seven: A New War against an Empire**

Both Revelar and Dragneal all looked back in the direction they just came from in confusion and worry. The Demon Hunter and the Rogue all heard what sounded like a explosion coming from where they left the others at.

"What in Lord Illidan's name was that?" Revelear questioned as he kept looking at where they heard the explosion.

"I don't know, but it seemed to have come from where the others were at." Dragneal stated to the Night Elf next to him.

"There's a possibility that it was simply them training their creatures perhaps?" The Night Elf Demon Hunter wondered, as he didn't want to go back only for it to turn out being nothing.

"I don't know maybe we should go back and check on them to be safe." The Undead Forsaken suggested.

"Must we waste thing doing that?" Relevar questioned, not really liking the idea of going back just yet.

"Well, if something were to happen to those children it would be on our heads. Not to mention that we would then be lost without them since they are our guides to this world. Besides, we scouted out the area enough to know that there's no enemy around, so let's go." Dragneal told Revelar with a tone that left no room for argument.

The Demon Hunter merely gritted his teeth in annoyance before he sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, the Undead Rogue had a point. Those children were their only source of information about this planet, as well as helping them to reach their destination.

"Fine, but let's not waste any time getting back." Revelar responded back to Dragneal.

The Rogue simply nodded back to the Demon Hunter, and with that both the Night Elf and Undead Forsaken then made their way back to the campsite as quick as possible.

It didn't take long for the two to arrive back at the clearing. However before the two could get closer and get the four children's attention, they stood in surprised by what they were seeing.

What the Night Elf and Undead Forsaken saw was Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and their pokemon all out and eating at a table. But what got the two's attention were the two Pandaren also sitting at the table with their helmets off, allowing their faces to be seen. From the looks of things, the group seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Man, this is so good!" Ash exclaimed happily as he was munching down on the plate of food before him.

"Yeah Huntmon, this is really well done!" Serena told the Pandaren Hunter with a smile on her face.

"Oh, you all are just saying that to be nice." Huntmon replied back with a small smile on his face while stroking his tied up string of hair that hang from his chin.

"Don't sell yourself short Huntmon," Gokun, who was sitting next to his fellow Pandaren as he swallowed the food in his mouth, "You are a good cook. Sure you're not Zorther, but you are still great at cooking." The Monk told the Hunter with his smile, while wiping his face with a napkin.

"Zorther?" Bonnie asked them, not familiar with that name. Was that a name of a friend of theirs or something?

"Yeah, he's a good friend of ours. He's one of the best cooks we've ever met, though to be fair Zorther has cooked for years in order to get to the level he's at." Gokun explained to the four traveler's of the pokemon world.

Before any of them could speak up once again, they were interrupted by two yells.

"Gokun?! Huntmon?!" Both Revelar and Dragneal, who were now running over to where they were all at, shouted at once.

This got the group of six to turn their heads and attention toward the approaching Night Elf and Undead Forsaken. Seeing the Demon Hunter and Rogue got both the Pandaren to gain big smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Revelar! Dragneal! It's good to run into you guys again!" Gokun shouted happily to them as he waved his hand at them.

Revelar and Drageal arrived at the table they were all at, surprised to see two of their missing friends and allies here.

"When did you two show up? And how did you get here?" Dragneal asked the Monk and Hunter.

"We've arrive not that long ago. We saw these guys here being under attack by some weird group with uniforms and helped them out. Isn't that right Toothy and Hati?" Huntmon explained to the Demon Hunter and Rogue, while turning around to see his Devilsaur and Wolf, who simply kept on eating without a sign that they were paying attention to the conversation. This merely got Huntmon to laugh full heartily.

Both the Night Elf and Undead Forsaken blinked in confusion, though it was to tell due to their helmets, and also in Revelar's case, his blindfold.

"Weird group in uniforms?" Revelar questioned as he looked at the Kalos group.

"Yeah, we were attacked by Team Rocket right after you two took off to scout." Clemont informed both the Demon Hunter and Rogue.

"Team Rocket?" Dragneal asked them, "Who are they? Also what kind of name is Team Rocket?"

"There's a group of thieves who steal pokemon from other people. The ones who keep chasing after us are Jessie, James, and Meowth. They've been doing that since my journey began." Ash explained to the four Azerothians.

"Really?" Huntmon asked the black haired teen, "If they've been a problem since forever for you guys, why don't you guys throw them in jail or something instead of letting them go everytime?" The Pandaren Hunter asked them, not getting why these group of thieves were still out there and not arrested, or killed. Either option works in his opinion.

"Well…," Serena spoke up, a bit nervous as neither she nor the others haven't really though about something like that, "That isn't something we've really thought of."

That merely got Revelar and Dragneal to face-palm. How could they not think of that? That was basically common sense!

"Okay, how about we change the subject?" Gokun suggested to the others, knowing that Revelar and Dragneal will most likely try to get on the four about that, "How about you two sit down and eat huh? We can catch up and see what you guys been doing since you arrived here."

Dragneal simply nodded, willing to drop the other subject about letting Team Rocket go all the time. With those thoughts set aside, the Undead Forsaken sat down onto a chair. Revelar however remained in his spot.

"I don't need to eat, I'm not hungry." The Night Elf informed the group.

Before he or anyone else could say anything else, a small growl was heard coming from the Demon Hunter's stomach, getting the others to look at the Night Elf with a deadpanned stare.

"…Revelar just sit down and eat." Gokun told the Night Elf. The Pandaren Monk knew that he always didn't have time for this in his past, and being imprisoned for ten years, but come on, he needed to lighten up.

Revelar didn't say anything… but he did pull out a seat, sat down, and went on to grab him a plate of food without saying anything or looking at the others. Everyone else merely sweat drop by this, though they were glad that the Night Elf decided to listen and join in.

'ELSWHERE, BACK ON EARTHLAND'

The city was completely in ruin, many soldiers were either killed or managed to get away from the chaos to help the civilians escape. All around the bodies of the guards and wizards littered the streets.

In the center of the destroyed city was lying the body of one of the strongest Mages in the entire nation. The body belonged to Ajeel, one of the Spriggan Twelve of the Alvarez Empire.

Standing in front of the body were two figures. If one were to see them, they would notice that they were mostly completely covered in armor. Another thing to notice about them is that one of them wasn't even a human, but yet what looked liked a black humanoid wolf person. His head could be seen, as his helm piece allowed most of his face to be seen; only covering his mouth and nose rather intimidating. The other being next to the wolf-like man, was covered in a death-themed armor from head to toe, so it was unknown if he is a different race than human underneath the set of armor.

Though, another thing odd about these two unusual beings was the blades that they wielded. The wolf-like armored being wielded two large blades that seemed to radiate untold power. The other more human-like armored being also wielded a large blade that seemed to radiate death and decay.

The two didn't say anything as they merely looked at the body that now lied in front of them, rather annoyed that he and everyone in this town attacked them without any reasoning. However their attention was taken away from the corpse as they saw a pile of rubble moving, before an injured soldier managed to emerge from it.

The bleeding guard was breathing hard, but was still alive although unable to get back on his feet. But then, the soldier noticed the two armored being looking at him, getting fear to fill his being.

"Y-You… how dare you lay waste to this city?!" The guard shouted at them in anger and rage, despite the fear that the lone soldier had.

"…How dare we?" The one completely covered in the death-themed armor spoke up, his voice giving off an echo effect. Both him and the wolf-like armored being begun to walk over to where the guard was at as he spoke up once again, "You guys and your boss, whose lying dead behind us, attacked us first without any provocation from our part."

Before the Alvarez soldier could respond, the armored humanoid wolf grabbed the man by the throat before he growled in annoyance.

"Do you have anything to saw before we sent you to your death?" The humanoid wolf asked the guard in his hold with a glare.

The soldier, terrified out of his life, gulped before he managed to speak up.

"Y-You will not get away with this!" The man stated to shout at the two armored beings, not caring how scared he sounded as he went on, "The Emperor will hear of this treachery, and the whole might of the Alvarez Empire will come down upon you! Neither of you will be able to stand against the military might of our Empire! You have started a war you can't win! You both will fall before-!"

That was all the guard was able to say before the humanoid wolf man shoved his blade right into the man's chest, getting the soldier to cease movement as the life left him. The armored wolf man dropped the body as he looked back at his rival.

"So… it's a war that these guys want huh?" He asked his Horde acquaintance with a smirk, though it was to tell due to his helm blocking the view of his mouth.

"Then it's a war that these guys will get." The death-themed armored being stated back to his Alliance rival with a grin of his own, though no one could tell due to the helmet he wore.

These two armored mortals, who have just been declared war on, were none other than Salthas, the Battlelord of the Valajar, and Warrior of the Alliance, and Firesage, the Deathlord of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, and Death Knight of the Horde.

And they were going to bring down an Empire.

 **There you all go! That's right, Salthas and Firesage will be facing off against the Alvarez Empire, which means they will face off against the remaining Spriggan Twelve, as well as Zeref himself eventually.**

 **See what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I have returned once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with your entire being. It's up to you.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: I'll go with him**

It's been a few hours since Natsu, Erza, and Lucy managed to show up at the guild, as well as a few hours since Kaelthes taking off to do his job. Everything seemed to be normal for the most part; many members of the guild were doing their own thing such as drinking, talking, or brawling. Or they were doing all three of them at once.

At the bar however, a rather awkward atmosphere was still present, as Pathir, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy remained silent with one another for the past few hours. You couldn't really blame them though, since if one of them crashed into the room while the other three were doing their… love making… one would feel awkward around each other too.

Everyone else was confused by this, but they didn't bother to pry into it, mainly since they were fearful that Erza would beat them up if they did.

"…So…," Pathir broke the silence finally between the four of them, since the Draenei figured he might as well try to get to know the pink haired male and red head and blonde women. They couldn't remain like this if they are going to be guild mates with one another for a while, "Uh… what kind of magic do you all use?"

Hearing him speak up got the other three to pay full attention to the Draenei Mage. Seeing how he was trying to start a conversation with them, Erza was the first of the three to respond.

"Well… I use Reequip Magic." The red head S-Class of Fairy Tail responded to the white haired Draenei.

"Really? What does that magic do?" Pathir asked her, curious to know what her magic exactly does.

"I am able to store items in a pocket dimension which allows me to summon them at any time. I can summon weapons, armor, or simple clothing any time that I may need them." Erza explained to the Azerothian Mage.

"I see. That's interesting," Pathir admitted to her, before he looked over at the pink haired male who was sitting in between the two women, "And what about you Natsu? What magic do you use?"

This got Natsu to grin slightly as he started to explain.

"I use Fire Dragon Slaying Magic," He started to explain, feeling a bit proud as he went on, "It's basically Fire Magic that is meant for defeating and killing dragons!"

"A magic specifically meant to kill dragons?" Pathir asked him, interested about this kind of magic.

"Yeah, I was taught by it by my dad." Natsu informed the Draenei.

"Oh, that's sound really useful if you need to take down a dragon," Pathir stated to the pink haired Dragon Slayer, before the Mage then looked over to Lucy, who was sitting next to Natsu on his left side, "And what about you Lucy?"

Lucy smiled at him as she begun to explain.

"I use Celestial Magic. With this, I am able to summon Celestial Spirits from Celestial Spirit Gate Keys who aid me when I need it, as well as whenever they feel like coming out." The blonde woman explained to the cloth wearer.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Pathir admitted as he smiled at her, though they couldn't tell due to him wearing his cloth helm at the moment.

They all smiled at one another, but the awkward feeling returned though as no one said anything else.

' _That didn't do anything at all!'_ All four of them thought to themselves as they struggled to try to find the way to break the silence once again.

It didn't last long though as Erza then had an idea.

"I think we should go on a job." The red head stated suddenly, getting Natsu, Lucy, and Pathir to look at the woman.

"A job?" Lucy questioned, as Erza looked at blonde woman.

"Yes, we haven't been on one for a little while, so I think we should go on one." Erza explained to them all.

Both Natsu and Lucy thought to themselves for a moment about this, before realizing that they both would need the money. In Natsu's case, he would need the money for more food for him and Happy. While in Lucy's case, she would need more money to pay off her rent, which was coming up now that she thought about it.

"Alright, let's go on a job!" Natsu exclaimed happily with a large smile on his face.

Both Erza and Lucy couldn't help but smile at seeing their boyfriend happy like that, something which didn't go unnoticed by Pathir. Though, he decided not to comment on it. Lucy then looked over at the Azerothian Mage.

"Do you want to come with us?" She offered, as she and the other two Fairy Tail Mages looked at the Draenei.

"Nah, I'm fine. You all go on ahead. Maybe next time." Pathir told them with a smile, though they couldn't tell due to his cloth helm.

The three were satisfied with his answer, before they went to get the rest of their team as well as pick a job for them to do. While that was happening, Pathir simply looked around the guild from his spot at the bar. Seeing the way everyone acted made the Draenei think of them acting like a bunch of drunk Dwarves and Pandaren. Though, he guessed that is what made this guild the way it is.

It didn't take long for the Draenei to witness Team Natsu all together, which consisted of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla, getting the job they picked approved by Mira, before they all left the building.

A few minutes later however, the doors to the guild hall opened once more with a certain Blood Elf Paladin entering the building.

"I have return!" Kaelthes exclaimed as he walked into the building, and headed over to the bar where Pathir was at.

"Ah, Kaelthes, you're ba-" Pathir started to say, but was quickly confused when he saw the bag the Paladin was holding, "Uh… Kaelthes, what's with the bag?"

"What? This?" The Highlord of the Silver Hand questioned, before he went on to explain, "Long story short, I accidentally fought with someone who I thought was an enemy, and I broke her sword. I promised her that I would fix it for her, so I brought it back with me." The Blood Elf Paladin explained to the Draenei Mage.

"Since when did you know how to make or fix weapons?" Pathir questioned his Horde ally, who merely shrugged.

"I only know the basics of blacksmithing, but I'm confidence I can restore this weapon of her's to its former glory. I still have some supplies with me before we were brought here, so I should be fine." Kaelthes assured his Alliance ally.

"Alright, if you say so," Pathir stated to him, before he went on to change the subject, "Did you managed to find any clues on to where the others might be?"

This got Kaelthes to sigh as he sat down next to the Draenei.

"Unfortunately no, I haven't heard anything that may be related to where the others might be. There was a library in the town that I wanted to check out, but I never got the chance." The Paladin admitted to the Mage.

"Ugh… that would have been helpful." Pathir muttered to himself, as both him and Kaelthes got into a thinking position. There must be a place in Magnolia for them to do some research about the world they are on.

Mira, who just finished handing someone their meal, noticed the returned Paladin as well as the Mage in thought about something. Being curious, the white haired barmaid walked over to where the two were sitting at the bar.

"Is there something wrong you two?" Mira asked them, getting both the Alliance Mage and Horde Paladin to look at the white haired woman.

"No there's nothing wrong. It's just…" Pathir started to say, before Kaelthes spoke up.

"Do you know if there's a library here in Magnolia? We want to do some research about something." The Paladin asked her, hoping that she had an answer that the two of them would like.

"Yeah, we have a library here in the guild." She answered the two of them.

This got both the Alliance Draenei Mage and the Horde Blood Elf Paladin to widen their eyes from this, though no one could tell due to both of the helmets they wore.

"You do?" They both asked her at once, just to make sure that they heard her correctly.

"Yeah," Mira replied back with her smile she is known for, "I can show you where it is if you like." She offered to the both of them.

"…Well I know what I'm going to do," Pathir stated as he stood up, before looking at the white haired woman, "Lead the way Mira."

"Great!" She replied happily, before she looked at Kaelthes, who didn't move from his spot, "Do you want to come?" She asked the armored Paladin, who simply shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. Pathir is better with the whole research thing more than me anyway." He answered her.

"Okay, if you say so," She replied to him before she looked back at Pathir, "Let's go."

"Yes ma'am!" Pathir exclaimed, glad that he and Kaelthes had a place of information to help them learn more about the world they both landed on.

With that, Mira lead the Draenei Mage away from the bar and into somewhere in the back of the guild, which was most likely where the library was located. Kaelthes simply smiled at this, before he looked back at the bar he was at. Since Mira was showing Pathir where the library was at, the Paladin was about to call over Kinana to get something to eat or drink.

But before he could however…

"Come on master! I can handle a job on my own!" A younger male's voice was heard by the Blood Elf Paladin, getting him confused at first, before he turned his head to the source of the commotion.

Not far from where he was sitting, he saw a young boy who looked to be around Wendy's age that had dark purple hair with an attire that looked pretty similar to that of Natsu's, just with different colors. In front of him sitting at the bar was Makarov with a beer in hand. Next to him was a middle age man with dark blue hair and a mustache.

If Kaelthes could recall, the young boy was name Romeo, and the other man next to Makarov was Macao, the father of Romeo. What was going on with them though?

"Romeo, we understand that you wish to do a job on your own, but the fact is that you're not ready yet." Makarov replied back to the younger Fire Mage.

"I am ready! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Romeo exclaimed back at both the small old man and his father. Why didn't they believe in him that he would be fine on his own? It was just one job! It wasn't like he was asking them if he was going to fight a dragon or something!

"Our answer remains Romeo. Until you get stronger, you're not going on a job by yourself. You either get someone to accompany you or cease this behavior now." Macao told his son, which only both disappointed and angered the young Mage.

Before another burst could happen, Romeo felt an armored hand being placed on his shoulder. Looking up at his side, he saw Kaelthes now standing there next to him. This also surprised both Makarov and Macao by the Blood Elf's sudden presence.

"Oh, Kaelthes, what is it that you need?" Makarov asked the Paladin, wondering what the armored being wanted.

"May I make a proposition?" He asked the two men, who were confused at first before they nodded, wondering what the Paladin wanted to say, "How about I go with Romeo on a job, but I only observe how he does. I won't interfere with the job unless he absolutely needs be. If he manages to do a well enough job by himself, you must let him go on future jobs on his own if he wants too."

This got Romeo to be surprised by Kaelthes's suggestion. While the Paladin would still had to go with him, he was basically allowing him to do the job all of his own? Both Makarov and Macao looked at one another for about a moment before they turned their attention back to the Paladin.

"Alright, we will allow this." Makarov agreed to the Blood Elf's terms.

"But if my son gets into trouble, make sure no harm comes to him understand?" Macao asked the Paladin of the Horde.

"Understood," Kaelthes answered him with a salute, before he then turned his attention to the boy next to him, "Let's go pick a job alright?"

Romeo didn't say anything, still surprised by what just happened as the Paladin grabbed his arm before they went on to the mission board for the younger Fire Mage to pick the job he wants.

 **There you all go, so how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, it is I once again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy reading or make you filled with rage by how awful it is. It's up to you really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: Where do we stay?**

If anyone would to enter the guild's library, they would see Pathir sitting at one of the tables surrounded by stacks of books he has gone through. To the Draenei Mage, there was a lot of knowledge about this world in this place that he thought he was lucky for his and Kaelthes's current base of operation has all of this. The white haired Draenei didn't know how long he has been in the room full of books, but this wasn't on his mind at the moment as he finished reading the current book he had in his hand.

 _'So much information here, I didn't think I hit the jackpot like this.'_ Pathir thought to himself as he looked at the stacks of books he surrounded himself with. He easily managed to learn about this world's history, or at least the continent of the planet he and the Blood Elf Paladin were in. He also figured out the planet was known as Earthland, so that was good.

From what he could piece together from the books about the history of Ishgar, a long time ago a war between dragons broke out. One side wanted to eat the humans, while the other side wanted to live in peace with them. Eventually, the side with the humans begun to train the humans the ways of their own magic, thus Dragon Slaying Magic was born. Sadly for the Draenei, the book doesn't say who was the first human to become a Dragon Slayer, though it interested the Mage from Azeroth that despite it appearing four hundred years ago, there were a few here in this guild that managed to have this magic at their disposal. But eventually, some of the humans began to target the very dragons that trained them in the first place. According to what he also read sometime during this, a dragon by the name Acnologia appeared and quickly became the king of his race and attacked both sides of the war.

Another thing that Pathir managed to find out was about some buy called Zeref. According to the books, he was the greatest dark wizard of all of Ishgar. He wielded black forbidden magic and by using this, the Black Wizard, as he was also known as, then begun to create a race of demons of this world called the Etherious. These native demons of the planet then began to take part in the Dragon Civil War, attacking both sides in their master's name.

Unfortunately for the Draenei, not much else was known about what happened after the war. The only thing the books told him was Zeref disappeared sometime after the war, with Acnologia wiping out the dragons to near extinction. Many of the Etherious also vanished, with the books merely speculation that they were either hunted down or went into hiding.

There was something else that bothered the Draenei though. In one of the books, he found something about Zeref creating the strongest of his creation, with the name known as E.N.D. But yet, that was the only thing that entire one book mentioned, every other book he read didn't have any mention about this strongest demon of this Zeref guy. It seemed odd to the Mage from Azeroth, it almost seemed like historians wanted to make sure that this E.N.D creature was never remembered. Or at least most of them, aside from the author who wrote the one book he got the name E.N.D from.

"Pathir?" A voice called out to him, getting the Draenei Mage to snap out of his thoughts. Lifting his head up from his pondering position, he saw Mira walking toward him.

"Oh, greetings Mira, what do you need?" Pathir greeted and asked the white haired barmaid.

"I just wanted to see if you were still here," Mira informed him, before she looked at the piles of books next to him, "You sure look like you're busy." She couldn't help but point out to the blue skinned being. Pathir merely chuckled at that.

"Yeah, I was interested in a lot of things these books held." The Mage of the Alliance replied back to the woman.

"I can see that," Mira responded with a smile on her face, before she spoke up once again to the Draenei, "It's getting late though, don't you think you should take a break and go home? Almost everyone else has already left to their homes already." She suggested to the Azerothian Mage.

Her words though got Pathir to widen his eyes as a realization hit him, though no one tell due to the cloth helmet he wore.

"Actually, Kaelthes and I don't have a place for us to stay at now that I thought about it." Pathir admitted to the white haired woman, who seemed surprised by this piece of news.

"You don't?" Mira questioned.

"No, I honestyl thought that everyone stayed here in the guild hall," Pathir admitted to her, before he spoke up once again, "By the way, where's Kaelthes? Is he still in the main guild hall?" He asked her.

Mira shook her head.

"Kaelthes went on another job with Romeo, and I don't think they will be back until sometime tomorrow." Mira informed the Draenei.

"Really?" Pathir asked her, wanting to make sure that he heard her right, to which she nodded in confirmation, "Well, at least I know where he's at then. Though that still leaves the question to where I should stay at for the night." The Mage then entered a thinking position, as Mira also tried to come up with something.

The white haired woman woman at first thought to offer the Draenei to just stay in the infirmary for the night, but then figured that he wouldn't like being on his own. As much as she would like to offer him to stay at her and her siblings' house, there wasn't enough room for him to stay at. So where would be an alright place for him to stay?

But then, an idea then formed in her head as a rather mischievous smile appeared on her face. She then looked over to Pathir, who was still trying to think about something.

"Hey Pathir," Mira started to say, getting the Draenei Mage of the Alliance to look at the white haired barmaid, "You are familiar with Lucy right?" She asked him, getting the Azerothian Mage to be confused.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why?" Pathir asked her.

Mira's rather scary smile merely grew, getting Pathir to feel a bit nervous from it.

'LATER'

"Man, that job was so boring." Natsu told the blonde and red head next to him as they walked through the streets of Magnolia.

Team Natsu just arrived back in Magnolia after completing their job. Since the night sky was out and how late it was, they figured that most of their guild already went home for the night. Gray already set off back to his home, while Wendy and Carla also took off back to Fairy Hill. Happy also went with them as the blue Exceed wanted to stay with them for the might. Granted it took the whole train ride back to convince Carla to allow him, but in the end she relented. Wendy didn't mind though since she liked seeing Carla opening up to Happy more.

Now, it was just Natsu, Erza, and Lucy, as they all headed back to the Celestial Mage's apartment.

"I will admit it could have been more of a challenge." Erza stated to the pink haired male and the blonde woman.

"Hey, at least we managed to get the full pay this time." Lucy reminded them, seeing that as a positive.

"That is true." Erza agreed with the blonde Celestial Wizard. Thanks to the job simply about beating bandits to the ground, they weren't much of a need to use their more destructive abilities.

"Yeah, and I didn't mess it all up either!" Natsu told them happily with a smile on his face.

Both of the women couldn't help but look at the Fire Dragon Slayer with small smiles.

"Natsu, we know you don't mean to cause that much destruction on these jobs, so don't put yourself down like that." Erza responded to the pink haired male's words, getting him to look at the red head.

"I'm not; I'm just simply saying that's all." Natsu replied back to her, his smile never faded or weakening.

"Don't worry Natsu," Lucy told him as she latched herself on his arm, getting him to blush a little from his arm being pushed into her chest, "We know you're trying, but remember that no matter what, we still love you for who you are." She finished telling him with a small smile and a blush on her own on her face.

"She's right Natsu," Erza joined in with the blonde with a smile and blush of her own as the red head grabbed onto the Dragon Slayer's other arm, which only increased the blush on the pink haired male's face from both arms being pushed into both woman's chests, "No matter if you control your destructiveness better or not, out feelings for you won't change."

Natsu didn't say anything as he was too embarrassed by their words and them on his arms like that. Both of the women couldn't help but laugh a little from this though, as they found it cute. Hearing them laugh got Natsu to laugh a little himself. He didn't know why, but he did regardless.

And with that happened, the three arrived back in front of Lucy's apartment. The Dragon Slayer, Reequip Mage, and the Celestial Mage simply smiled as they went on to enter the building.

"It will be nice to just relax now," Lucy started to say to them as she opened the door to her place, "With just us, we can relax as much as we wa-."

"Archenon poros!"

"GAAAAAAH!"

The three jumped in shocked before seeing Pathir himself sitting at a chair in her apartment, chilling like he's been living here for years. His helmet was off, allowing them all to see the Draenei's face, hair, and Draenei features. He even had a drink in his hand and food on the table in front of that he got from… actually they have no idea where he got that. Lucy didn't have any of that in her fridge.

"Pathir?!" The three shouted at once, shocked by the Mage's presence.

"Did you break into my apartment?!" Lucy shouted at the Mage of the Alliance.

"Only I'm allowed to do that!" Natsu exclaimed at him.

"Calm down you guys," Pathir started to say to the three Fairy Tail Mages, before the Azerothian went on with his explanation, "Mira told me that I could stay here, since I'm more familiar with you than with the other Fairy Tail mages. She also told me that you're used to having visitors like this."

"Mira told you?" Natsu asked him with a small blush from the white haired woman being mentioned, which didn't no unnoticed by the other two women present.

"Speaking of Mira Natsu," Erza started to say, getting the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer to look at his red head lover, "When are you planning to confess to her?"

"Huh?!" Natsu shouted as he was caught off guard by Erza's words. His small blush grew into a massive one, "W-W-Where did that come from Erza?"

"She's right Natsu," Lucy joined in, getting the pink haired male to look at the blonde, "We told you that we don't care about you wanting to be with the other women you love, since you do love them like you do us."

"B-B-But what if she's doesn't feel the same way?" Natsu managed to reply, a small frown appearing on his face.

Pathir was confused by the whole thing.

"What are you guys talking about?" The Draenei of the Alliance asked the three of them, getting them to snap out of their conversation and look at the Mage from Azeroth.

"Uh…" All three of them started to say in union, as they don't know how to explain to the white haired Draenei about their whole relationship.

"You know what? I won't pry into it, for now at least," Pathir told then. Seeing how nervous they got from his question, he decided to drop it. The Mage then simply grab a plate of food that he conjured up before offering it to the others, "Hungry?"

'MEANWHILE ELSWHERE'

"Hmph!" Salthas huffed to himself as he walked away from the area behind him, "That was annoying to deal with. Having to hop from one ship to another like that, though I guess I can shove that in Firesage's face once we meet back up later on." The Worgen Warrior told himself with a smirk.

Since they plan to fight an entire Empire on their own, the Warrior of the Alliance and the Death Knight of the Horde decided to split up for the time being. This way, they can cover more ground as well travel around the giant nation and taking every thing in they way out.

"If this is all Alvarez has to offer…" Salthas started to say, before he continued onward into the forest in front of him.

Behind the Worgen was the wreckage of an entire fleet of Alvarez airships that were sent from the nearby giant factory that the Alliance Warrior miles of destroyed airships could be seen litter the landscape as well as the flames that appeared from the explosions of them either crashing or from firing on one another in order to hit the Worgen to no valid. Salthas made sure that not a single soul managed to survive the battle.

'Then this Empire won't last for very long." He finished saying with a smirk.

And with that, the Worgen got on all four before bolting away, planning to find more Alverez territories to tear down.

 **Tada! What did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise it with all of your hatred. Whatever emotion you feel is up to you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners. I only own my WoW characters to an extent.**

 **Chapter Ten: Tide of Death**

It was as dark as it could be when it was the middle of the night. Stars could be seen lighting up the black sky, as well as the moon was visible for all to see throughout the night. It was a rather beautiful sight, and it was peaceful.

The same couldn't be said for those who were awake during this time.

Far in the middle of nowhere in the nation of Alvarez, a massive factory could be seen from a good distance from it all. This particular factory was the biggest and most run one out of all the factories that are all around the largest nation of Alakitasia. It is here where the majority of weapons, vehicles, airships, and the like were created. It was also extremely important for Alvarez's economy, since the nation ran on its war goods being produced compared to most nations of Earthland, thus maintaining the massive work place was important not just to expand its arsenal, but to help maintain and boost the economy.

However, if one would take a look on the inside of the massive factory, one would be shock by the sight of it all.

"Run!" One solider told the others before being strike down by a skeleton with an axe, sending the other soldiers to freeze on horror at seeing their friend being struck down.

Because of this hesitation and freezing, they were unable to running away from the hordes of undead that quickly made short work of them.

All around inside the massive building, hordes of undead attacked and destroyed anything that stood in their way. No one who were afflicted with Alvarez were spared as more undead overwhelmed the soldiers and Mages of the Empire within the building.

The cause of all of this?

A Blood Elf Death Knight who was now making his way into the lower depths of the factory, slaughtering anyone who stood in his way before raising them up into undead to fuel his army attacking the massive work place.

Firesage grunted as he took down another group of Alvarez workers with ease, before raising them into undeath as well to join in the assault on the factory. He continued to make his way into the lower levels of the factory, planning on getting to the foundation of the building before sending it to oblivion.

"For such a large factory, you think they would be more guarding it and its workers than just mere soldiers and Wizards." The Deathlord of the Knights of the Ebon Blade couldn't help but say that to himself, continuing to make his way through any soldier, Mage, or simple factory worker that stood in his way.

Eventually, after making his way through lower layers of the giant building, he found his way to the very foundation of the large building. However, as he entered the opened up room filled with all kinds of machinery, he spotted two beings that stood in the center of the room.

One of them looked to be that of a young man with upward spiky blonde hair. A rather odd looking fellow in Firesage's option, with the man having a cross symbol on his forehead, as well as carrying a large cross strapped to the man's back.

The other was a rather tall and extremely muscular being that basically just screamed macabre. If anything, the muscular being didn't even look human and looked more like that of a different kind of creature overall in Firesage's eyes.

Unknown to the Death Knight, these two were members of the Spriggan Twelve. The two standing before him were the ones called Larcade and Bloodman.

"Well, it looks like I have a welcome committee after all." Firesage joked as he stared down at the two Etherious before him.

"And you're one of the two who killed Ajeel." Larcade replied back to the Blood Elf, though the man still remained calm despite his words.

"To think, that you would be as foolish as to attack and wage war on us like this." Bloodman told the armored up Deathlord, who looked annoyed by the bulky Etherious's words.

"Okay, let's get something straight here. You all attacked me and that Alliance Dog I call a rival first. We're simply returning the favor by taking you and your Empire down." The Death Knight of the Horde told the two.

"No matter," Larcade started to speak again as he started to let out his magical energy from his body, "Your little war against us ends now."

"And your soul will go the god of death himself." Bloodman informed the Death Knight, as he too gave off more of his curse power.

Firesage, while unable to tell due to his helmet, simply had a look of determination on his face as he got ready to fight the two members of the Spriggan Twelve.

"Then bring it on then! See if you can last against the Deathlord of the Ebon Blade!" The Blood Elf shouted to them all.

And with that, Firesage charged right at the two Etherious of Alvarez, as Bloodman also charged right at the Death Knight himself while Larcade stayed in his spot. The bulky Etherious charged right at the Death Knight before swinging his hand right in front of himself, releasing a massive explosion right toward the Blood Elf. Luckily this didn't seem to do much toward the Death Knight as he swung his blade Apocalypse down onto the giant being.

However, much to his shock, he found his blade go right through the demon, before turning around to glare at the Etherious, who merely grinned at the Horde member before him.

"Fool. You won't be able to hurt me." Bloodman told him as he charged right at the Blood Elf once more. Firesage merely gritted his teeth in anger before jumping over the approaching Spriggan.

"We'll see about that!" Firesage shouted before unleashing a Death and Decay onto the ground, covering the entire floor of the large building.

This also forced both Bloodman and Larcade to jump onto the air before standing on one of the machinery still intact that were attached to the walls of the massive chamber. Not wasting any time, Bloodman swung his arm before unleashing an Onimaru attack at the Death Knight, who merely swung his sword down onto the oncoming shockwave, successfully breaking the move in two. This surprised both Bloodman and Larcade before the bulkier Etherious of the two once again charged right at him, making sure to avoid the ground due to the Death and Decay ability the Blood Elf unleashed. Before Bloodman could hit him however, Firesage then let off a Howling Blast, which managed to successfully hit the Etherious, much to his surprise as the demon went crashing into the nearby wall.

Not wanting to waste anytime, Firesage once more charged at the Etherious as he got ready to land another hit onto the Etherious. Bloodman, refusing to go down, then got ready to unleash both his Second and Third Seal, something that got Larcade's attention.

' _Going all out to finish him off on your own huh? No matter, as long as we are victory for father.'_ The blonde man thought to himself with content, making sure to avoid the ground due to it still being under the affects of Death and Decay.

"Now face the might of death itself!" Bloodman shouted.

And then without warning, endless numbers of skulls then appeared and summon from the Etherious, as they all headed right towards the Blood Elf, who was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the skulls. However, his surprised quickly warped into one of determination as he let out a might shout. And with that, he activated his Anti-Magic Shell, yelling out a battle cry before bulldozing his way through the sea of skulls, much to Bloodman's surprised.

"You call yourself death?! Let me show you the true master of death and disease!" Firesage shouted as he entered his Wraith Walk, quickly approaching and going right through the numerous skulls.

As Wraith Walk ended, the Death Knight then jumped right above Bloodman, before shouting out loud as he fired off a point blank Death coil, empowered by Apocalypse itself.

Much to Both Larcade and Bloodman's surprised, the attack managed to hit the Etherious, creating a massive hole right where his chest use to be…

…As well as destroying the floor they all were standing on.

So imagine the three's surprised when they found themselves falling lower into the factory, before landing right on top of a large earth platform that stick out of the pool of lava in the large chamber they were all in now.

"Huh. Reminds me of Blackrock Foundry." Firesage muttered to himself before turning to see Bloodman's body quickly dissipating due to being struck a death blow.

And before the Deathlord of the Ebon Blade knew it, Bloodman vanished, as he finally was struck down. Before Firesage could say anything else, Larcade clapped as he approached the Blood Elf before stopping at a good distance between the two.

"I'm impressed. I never thought I would see to it that Bloodman would be defeated, let alone by one who don't seem to be affect by the particles that made up his body." The blonde man of the Spriggan Twelve told the armored Blood Elf of the Horde.

"…I don't know what you are talking about, but I'm going to assume that you're going to take me down now or something like that?" Firesage asked him with a glare; though no one could tell due to his helmet he wore.

"In order to stop you from ruining my father's Empire, and to avenge Bloodman and Ajeel, yes I will." Larcade told him, still sounding calm despite seeing one of the members of the Spriggan Twelve being beaten and killed right in front of him.

Before any more words could be said, Larcade then charged right at Fiersage, who grabbed his blade before swinging it to block the attack the blonde haired man did with the giant cross he grabbed on his back to use as a weapon. Larcade and Firesage continued to trade blows with both of their weapons, sword colliding with cross, yet no matter how many times the weapons clashed, neither of them would gain the upper hand.

However that quickly ended when, with a mighty shout, Firesage swung down Apocalypse with enough force to completely shatter the cross weapon, getting Larcade to be surprise before he jumped back a little to get some space between himself and the Blood Elf Death Knight of the Horde.

"It appears that I must defeat you with my Magic. But have no fear, for your soul will ascend to the heavens, and be free." Larcade informed the Blood Elf, getting the Deathlord to be confused.

With those words said, the blonde man then unleashed his Magic, which overwhelmed and covered Firesage, much to his surprised.

"W-What is this?!" The Death Knight shouted in confusion and shock, feeling rather odd yet feeling the magic trying to take him down.

"Pleasure is one of humanities greatest weaknesses, and while you may not have taste the forbidden fruit yourself, you won't be able to resist my Magic overwhelming you." Larcade told him, confident that he would be victories.

This however only angered the Blood Elf Death Knight.

"You think that will be enough to take me down?!" Firesage shouted in anger.

The Death Knight managed to raise one his hands right toward Larcade, before the blonde man widen his eyes before clutching his head, as if his own brain was freezing for some reason. This got the odd Magic wrapping around the Blood Elf to dispel, as well as giving the Blood Elf a chance to dash right at the Spriggan member, before dashing right by him as the member of the Horde slashed the man's chest, allowing diseases and festering wounds to appear on the man's body. Larcade, who shouted out from being stuck, turned around in anger as he turned to glare at the Death Knight before focusing his Magic once more, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling from the afflicted diseases and festering wounds he got from the Horde Death Knight.

"Be consumed by hunger and enter an eternal sleep!" Larcade shouted as he then unleashed his magic once more.

Firesage was once again caught off guard before he felt the Magic the man unleashed to affect him and overwhelm him, his eyes wanting to close as well as his stomach feeling great pain as if it hasn't had anything to feed on in years. However, the Death Knight refused to give in to the hunger and tiredness.

"I am a Death Knight!" Firesage started to shout, as he enveloped himself with his Shadow Magic, "Sleep… hunger… pleasure… those are all things the living do! I walk the path of death itself!"

To Larcade's surprise and horror, he could feel the large amount of power coming off from the Blood Elf Death Knight. It was huge! It even surpassed his own power! And it only continues to rise greatly with no signs of stopping.

"I WILL DO WHAT THE LIVING CAN NOT!" Firesage roared out as he then unleashed the Blood Boil attack.

However, unlike how the attack would usually go, the attack unleashed itself like a tsunami, hitting Larcade directly into the chest as the attack overwhelmed and consumed him. But the attack didn't stop there, all around the Death Knight the unusual powerful attack went on to hit the walls of the massive cavern, as the support of the ground of the destroyed the very foundation that held the large factory from collapsing into the cavern of lava.

When the attack ended, Firesage saw that there was nothing left of either of his opponents, as he saw the cavern as well as the factory above him about to collapse, with everyone else inside, if his undead army didn't wipe them out first.

"Looks like it's time to leave now!" Firesage stated to himself with a grin, though no one would be able to tell due to his helmet.

And with that, he used his Necromantic power to summon and rise a winged undead mount before jumping on before flying out of the cavern and out of the collapsing factory, dealing a blow to both the Alvarez Empire's production, economy, and it's elite members of the Emperor itself.

 **There we go. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to delete my Allied races? (I won't). Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've returned! A second chance to carve your skulls- I mean… returned with another chapter.**

… **Yeah that was it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: New resolve**

"Well…," Kaethes started to say with a awkward air filling the air between him and Romeo, as the Blood Elf Paladin took off some bandages off the boy's body, "That could have gone better."

It's been a whole day since the Paladin of the Horde and the Rainbow Fire Mage took off from Fairy Tail to go to the job. The mission Romeo picked was a simple one, stop a dark that's been terrorizing a small town. And while Kaelthes wanted to join in on bringing justice to evildoers, he did say he would only interfere if Romeo ended up having a trouble time. Sadly though for the younger Fire Mage, the Highlord of the Silver Hand had to jump in to finish the remaining dark Wizards off when he saw Romeo getting overrun and overpowered. When that was done, he had to bring the unconscious boy back to the town for him to rest and recover.

Though for some reason the client seemed horrified when the Blood Elf told them how he killed the Dark Mages rather then knocking them out and tying them for the Fiore soldiers to arrest. The Highlord would need to ask about that later though.

Currently, after the night passed, Romeo woke up as Kaelthes helped to get the bandages off of the younger male. While the Paladin did already heal his wounds, the doctors still told him to leave the bandages on for the night.

"But hey," Kaelthes started to say with a small smile, though no one could tell due to the helmet he wore, "At least you managed to take down a good number of them before they got you." He finished saying, hoping to cheer the dark purple haired boy up.

Romeo didn't reply back though as he simply sighed and remained having a disappointed look on his face. The Paladin of the Horde merely sighed himself before speaking up again.

"Sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up." Kaelthes responded to the dark purple haired boy.

"…I know." Romeo responded back to the armored Blood Elf, knowing that he shouldn't be moping like this in front of the Paladin.

Kaelthes didn't say anything else, before he got up from his spot before walking to the nearest trash can to throw away the bandages that were once on Romeo. He was about to walk back over to the boy, but then Romeo spoke up once more.

"Why am I so weak?" He questioned. It sounded like it was mainly toward himself, but it was loud enough for the Highlord of the Silver Hand to hear him regardless.

"What are you talking about?" Kaelthes questioned him, getting the boy to look back up at the approaching Paladin, "You managed to take down a good amount of dark Mages-"

"A bunch of nobody dark Mages!" Romeo exclaimed, interrupting the Blood Elf. Before Kaelthes could say anything else, the dark purple haired boy went on, "They weren't even some big named dark guild or anything! I struggled to take down some mediocre Mages, while anyone else from Fairy Tail could have taken them all out like nothing! I mean, Wendy, who is only around my age, could even take them all on all on her own! Everyone can do such amazing things and everyone knows them! I… I can't do any of that. I can't do all of those amazing things everyone else can. How can I ever hope to?"

Romeo didn't say anything else as he covered his face with his hands, no doubt feeling troubled by what he just blurted out.

Kaelthes frowned from what he heard. The Paladin could understand what the young human was going through. Seeing everyone else around you doing such great and wonderful things, of course anyone would want to try to be the same. He also knew how difficult it could be, doing your best to prove to others that you are worth something, only to sadly discover that your best isn't enough.

"I'm sorry," Romeo started to say, getting the Paladin's attention once more, "I didn't mean to rant like that." He finished saying, trying to hold back the negative thoughts and feelings that were creeping on him.

The dark purple haired boy then felt an armored hand grab on his shoulder, getting the young Fairy Tail mage to look up at the Highlord of the Silver Hand once more.

"Don't feel sorry, it's good to let your thoughts out rather than bottling them up," Kaelthes started to say to Romeo, before he bent down a little to be eye to eye with the boy, "Listen, I can understand what you are going threw. But what are you going to do about it?"

This got Romeo to be confused.

"Huh?" The dark purple boy asked with a puzzled expression still present on his face.

"Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush Romeo. Feeling down and pitying yourself isn't going to do you any favors. Instead of seeing this weakness and lamenting about it, you should use this as a wake up call. Use this as a reason for you to grow stronger. Use this to drive yourself to new heights! Use this for one day, when you look back to this moment, you see it not as a memory of sadness or regret, but a memory of the day that helped you move forward and become the man you strived to be!" Kaelthes exclaimed as he stood up with a fist in the air.

Romeo's eyes widened from what the Paladin just told him. But before the dark purple haired Fire Mage could say anything, the Highlord of the Silver Hand spoke up once more.

"And I will help you start that path." Kaelthes told Romeo, getting him to be confused once more.

"W-What do you mean?" Romeo asked, as the Paladin smiled, though no one could tell due to the helmet he wore.

"I will train you. I will train you to be a champion of the Light itself!" Kaeltes announced to the Romeo.

To say Romeo was caught off guard by this was an understatement. The boy didn't even think the Blood Elf in front of him would even offer such a thing. He was willing to train him? Train him to be a Paladin? Is that what Kaelthes is saying?

"Until the time comes for Pathir and I to leave the guild, I will train you in anyway I can to help strengthen you. So when my allies and I finally leave this land and back to our home, I will know the guild will be safe in your hands." Kaelthes told him.

The Blood Elf Paladin of the Horde then put out his hand toward the shocked boy, before Romeo looked at the hand before back at the Paladin.

"So what do you say? Do you accept my offer?" Kaelthes asked the young male in front of him.

Romeo looked at the Highlord once more, before he looked back at the hand he was offering. A small yet joyful smiled slowly appeared on the boy's face before he put out his own hand to shake the other.

"I accept! I won't let you down!" Romeo exclaimed with a smile as the two shake hands, getting the Blood Elf to smile, even though no one could see it due to the helmet he was wearing.

Not only did a relationship of master and student formed, but a new team of Fairy Tail as well.

'ELSEWHERE'

Ruins littered the landscape of what was once the Cube of the dark guild Tartaros. Fire was present in the area due to the fighting that took place during within the Cube as well as in the ruins after the flying building's destruction.

Standing in the center of the ruins were two rather short beings. Both of them were wearing some kind of armor that covered their whole bodies. However, one of them was noticeable for his green colored skin as well as their rather large ears that could be seen coming out of the sides of the helmet he wore. The other was completely covered in armor, thus any detail of what he looked like was unknown at this time.

Another thing to add about the two was the weapons they both carried. The small green one had some kind of hammer-like weapon in one hand, while in the other hand he held what looked like a magma-made copy of the other weapon. The other small being was holding a dagger in one hand. While the other hand… wasn't holding anything actually. In fact, the main weapon the cloth wearer had was the floating demon-like skull that was floating around him.

These two were none other than the Goblin Nagram, the Farseer of the Earthern Ring, and Shaman of the Horde, and the Gnome Smallred, the First of the Black Harvest, and Warlock of the Alliance.

"Hahahahaha! These weird demons sure picked the wrong fight with us!" Nagram couldn't help but laugh, seeing these native demons of this world they were stuck on attack them on the spot, which ended being a mistake.

"I must admit, it was a miscalculation on their part to think they can overpower us." Smallred replied back to his Horde partner. The floating skull weapon around the Gnome got closer to the Warlock before it spoke quietly for only Smallred to hear.

 _ **"There souls were also useful to power up our own abilities. To think that there would be demons here not afflicted with the Burning Legion. I wonder what other secrets this world has for us to exploit."**_ The skull weapon, once known as Thal'kiel, told the Gnome, who couldn't help but wonder the same thing, though not as creepy or evil-like like his skull weapon/companion.

"But I'm curious to know why they were so bent on protecting this book right here." Nagram stated to his Alliance acquaintance, before he held up a book that he got from the leader of the Etherious, Mard Geer he recalled his name being.

In the Goblin's hand was an old worn out book with the words "E.N.D" plastered on the cover of it. Both the Goblin and the Gnome couldn't help but be curious as to know why the native group of demons of this unknown planet they were on were so serious on protecting it.

"Hand it over to me, I want to observe it closer." Smallred requested to the Shaman, who grunted before handing it over to his Gnome rival.

Now having the book in his hands, the Gnome then looked at it before attempting to sense any king of magic or energy from it to help identify what they were dealing with. However, it only took a moment for the Warlock of the Alliance to sense the energy emitting from the book, but this got Smallred to widen his eyes in shock, though no one could tell due to his helmet.

"I sense Fel Energy from the book." Smallred informed the Shaman of the Horde next to him, getting the Goblin to be surprised himself.

"Fel Energy?" Nagram asked with surprised still present in his voice, as the Gnome nodded in confirmation to the Shaman.

 _ **"What a surprise! Could the presence in the book be a minion of the Legion here on this world? Or is it a rogue demon that had plans of his own? So many questions, and so little answers!"**_ The skull of Thal'kiel questioned to the Gnome for only him to hear.

Before anyone else could say anything else though, a noise got their attention as both the Goblin and the Gnome turned around.

What greeted their sights was one of the Etherious, injured but alive as the demon emerged from a pile of rubble. The injured demon looked to be a woman with long purple colored hair, and had two golden horns sticking out of her head. Her clothing was mostly torn due to the fighting and the injuries she received, but thankfully it covered her more private parts of her body still.

"Oh look, one's still alive." Nagram told the Gnome, who nodded in agreement to his Horde rival.

Sayla, the name of the female Etherious, gritted her teeth in anger as she saw the two short beings with the book of their Lord in their hands.

"I won't let you get away!" She shouted out before dashing right at the two despite her current state, intend in killing them both and getting the book of E.N.D back from them.

Seeing the enrage Etherious coming right at them, both the Goblin and the Gnome looked at one another.

"Want me to take care of her?" Nagram asked, getting Doomhammer ready to bash the woman's head in.

"Nah, I have a better idea." Smallred told the Farseer.

The gnome then got ready to channel his power as the female Etherious closed in. Before the woman could get close enough to get a hit in at one of them, Smallred then shouted out before unleashing his ability on her.

"Demon! Your will is mine! Obey the call of your new master!" Smallred exclaimed as he unleashed Enslave on the Etherious.

It was too late for Sayla to do anything about it before she found herself being overwhelmed with some unknown magic before she let out a scream, feeling the power overwhelm and take over her.

It lasted a full minute before the power around Sayla vanished, leaving both Smallred and Nagram waiting to see what will happen next.

To Smallred's joy and Nagram's relief, the Etherious woman stood back up, but it was clear that she was now under the Alliance Warlock's control.

 _ **"Ooooh, good thinking enslaving her. Maybe we can learn more about this world from this demon."**_ The floating skull weapon flying around Smallred spoke to him once more for only the Warlock to hear.

"That was the idea." Smallred muttered to the skull, as Nagram got confused.

"Did you say something?" The Goblin Shaman asked the Gnome Warlock, who turned to look at the Farseer of the Earthern Ring.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." The First of the Black Harvest assured his rival.

 **There we go! Both Smallred and Nagram have been introduced now. So I think that's all of the Azerothians now shown in the story. So that's cool.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred.**

 **On a quick note, though I'm sure you all know this already, but Battle for Azeroth will be coming out on August fourteenth! I can't wait to kill some Alliance- I mean, save the world from Sargeras's strike.**

 **Yeah that was it.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Poke-Reunion**

"Why do the natives we keep running into keep throwing those metallic orbs at me?!" Zorther shouted out loud, as the Tauren Druid and his companion, the Night Elf Priest kept on going through the forest they were in.

Ghestis couldn't help but sweat drop a little at seeing the usually calm Tauren getting so upset from his misfortune when they run into someone of this unknown world they are stranded on.

It's been a whole day since the two champions of Azeroth arrived in this unknown world they found themselves on. Still having yet to find civilization of any kind, the Night Elf and the Tauren continued their trek through this alien world. They did manage to run into a few natives during this time, but any attempt of getting information from them proved to be futile. All of them so far kept shouting out, thinking that Zorther was a "Pokemon", which the two figured were what the creatures of this planet were called, before throwing these weird metal-like orbs at him. Naturally, with this keep happening to the Druid, even someone like Zorther's patience began to wither as this kept happening. Any of the Pokemon creatures that the native humans summoned to fight him, the Druid, and the Priest in a couple encounters, beat them to the ground. After that happened, the natives then took off screaming.

So needless to say they still had no idea where they were, or how things worked. The only things that the Archdruid and the High Priest do knew from the brief encounters with the natives were that one, the animal like creatures were called Pokemon, and two, humans populated the planet. Other than that, they were still lacking much information.

"Calm down Zorther, it's clear that the humans of this world never seen a Tauren before." Ghestis tried to calm down the Druid, who let out an annoyed sigh.

"We've been to Outland and the alternate Draenor, and I never ran into an encounter like these before! I wish we can find a human settlement of some kind soon." Zorther told his Alliance ally, seeing that the humans here weren't a part of the Alliance, so he didn't have to worry about being attacked. Well, other than those younger humans throwing those orb-like devices at him.

"I mean, it's better than when we first went to the two other worlds, caused at least here not everything is trying to kill us." The blue haired Night Elf told the Archdruid of the Cenarion Circle, who merely turned his head to look at his companion as they kept walking.

"I guess that's the only good thing so far." Zorther stated to the High Priest of the Conclave.

Unknown to then, not far from where the Tauren Druid and the Night Elf Priest were at, in a nearby portion of the forest, a familiar group of heroes were seen going through the forest as well.

"How much further until we arrive at a town?" Huntmon asked the others, as the Pandaren Hunter was curious to see what a town of this world would be like.

"Well, from what our map says, it will be around another hour before we arrive at the next town." Clemont told the Huntermaster of the Unseen Path, who let out a small hmm in response to the answer he got.

"I can't wait to sleep in a bed for the night this time." Serena told the others, as the Pokemon Performer wanted a break from sleeping in the forest this time.

"I know what you mean," Gokun told the blonde female with a smile, though no one could tell due to his helmet, "While camping out is nice and all, nothing beats a comfy bed in a nice comfortable inn." The Monk finished saying to her.

"Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed happily, "It's going to be so nice all cozy up in a blanket, right Dedenne?" The little blonde girl as the small pokemon in her pouch shouted his name in response. The girl then looked happily at Squishy, who merely stayed quiet as they went on.

"What about you Ash?" Huntmon asked the black haired Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town, "Are excited that we will be stopping at a town as well?"

"I'm just excited to be getting closer to the Kalos Pokemon League! Right buddy?" Ash asked his yellow mouse companion on his shoulder.

Pikachu merely shouted his name out in agreement, happy and excitement to be closer to the League. This time, they were going to win it!

Both Dragneal and Revelar didn't say anything as they merely kept on walking ahead of the others, trying to keep an eye out on things in case some kind of enemy appears. Both the Undead Forsaken Rogue and the Night Elf Demon Hunter didn't want to let their guard down a single second in case something happens.

Before the others could continue their conversation, both the Shadowblade and the Slayer stopped moving. Ash and Serena, as they were in front of the others, didn't notice as they bumped into the backs of the Undead Forsaken and the Night Elf.

"Oof!" Both the black haired and blonde teens let out as they fell on their butts, getting the others to be concern for a moment, before seeing that the two were alright.

The group of six then looked at the Rogue and Demon Hunter before then, as Ash and Serena got back on their feet. Seeing how neither the Undead or the Night Elf were moving, the others were confused, or in Gokun and Huntmon's case, worried that the two before them sense something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Huntmon questioned, getting out his weapon Titanstrike as he fought the Demon Hunter of the Alliance and the Rogue of the Horde sensed something wrong.

Neither of them replied as they stayed quiet, walking a few steps forward with their own weapons in hand.

Not far from them, both Zorther and Ghestis continued their path through the forest before they both stopped, sensing a nearby presence near them.

"Do you feel that?" Zorther asked the Priest of the Alliance, as the Tauren got the Scythe of Elune from his back and readied it in his hand.

"Yeah, it's close." Ghestis responded to the Archdruid, grabbing Xal'atath from his waist before getting ready.

Both Ghestis and Zorther were getting ready to enter their Shadowform and Astral Form to prepare themselves. Hoping to draw out whatever presence they were feeling, Zorther spoke out loud.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" The Archdruid shouted out loud, as the Tauren got ready to fight.

Not far from them, the Druid's voice ringed out through the trees of the forest, reaching out to the four other Azerothians as well as the Pokemon group. The moment they heard the voice, the two Pandaren, the Undead Forsaken, and the Night Elf widen their eyes when they recognized who that voice belonged too.

"Wait a minute, is that…?" Goku started to question in surprised.

With warning, the Monk, the Hunter, the Rogue, and the Demon Hunter all bolted from their spots before running to the direction of where the Tauren Druid's voice came from. Seeing this got the four Pokemon travelers to be surprised by the sudden action of the other four.

"Wait!" Ash shouted as he ran after them, followed by Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont as they went after the four Azerothians.

With Zorther and Ghestis, the two were getting more cautious as they didn't get an answer. However, before they made another move…

"Zorther! Is that you?" Gokun called out to the Druid from not too far from where the Monk and the others were at.

Hearing the voice of a familiar Monk, both Zorther and Ghestis widen their eyes before large smiled appeared on their faces.

"Gokun! Is that you I hear?" Ghestis called out, hoping he got an answer back.

Instead of that though, both the Druid and the Priest were joyful when they saw the familiar faces of Dragneal, Revelar, Gokun, and Huntmon appeared from the trees. Seeing both the Tauren Druid and the Night Elf Priest, they all couldn't help but be relieved that both Zorther and Ghestis were present.

"Zorther! Ghestis! You're both alright!" Huntmon exclaimed with a smile, though no one tell due to his helmet.

"Huntmon, Gokun, Dragneal, Revelar, I didn't think we run into you all at once!" Zorther replied back with a cheeky grin, though his helmet blocked the grin from being shown.

Revelar stared at them for a moment before grinning, seeing that it was actually the Archdruid of the Cenaron Circle and the High Priest of the Conclave and not some illusion of some kind. The Demon Hunter then walked up to Ghestis, who saw his fellow Night Elf approaching him.

"So you both aren't dead it seems." Revelar told the Priest, who merely smiled at the Glaive wielding Elf with confidence.

"It will take more than an explosion of a Legion Ship to take us out. You should know that." The Priest told the white haired Demon Hunter, who merely smirked back at the blue haired Night Elf, though due to his helmet no one could tell.

"It's good to see that you all are alright." Zorther told them all, relived that they were all alright.

Both the Tauren Druid and the Night Elf Priest then looked at the others once more as another look of concern appeared on their faces.

"What about the others? Are they safe?" Zorther asked them all, hoping that at least one of them may know the whereabouts of the others, or at least a clue to where they may be.

The Archdruid would be disappointed as the others merely shook their heads.

"We don't know where the others may have ended up," Dragneal informed both the Tauren Druid and the Night Elf Priest, as the Undead Forsaken Rogue went on, "We are the only ones as of right now. For all we know the others may have ended up on the other side of the planet."

"They have to be here around here somewhere, they must be." Ghestis responded, believing that the others must have ended up on the same world they did.

Before any of the Azerothians could say anything else, their attention was turned as they saw Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont appearing from the trees along with the few pokemon they had out.

"There you guys are! Why did you all take off like tha-?" Ash started to ask the four Azerothians they were traveling with.

However he cut himself off as the black haired Pokemon Trainer, as well as everyone else saw the Tauren and the other Night Elf they were unfamiliar with.

"Huh? Who are they?" Serena questioned, not recognizing the two new individuals.

Both Zorther and Ghestis were also just as confused, not knowing who the younger humans were. Seeing the puzzled expression on both sides, The Undead Forsaken Rogue started to speak to explain.

"Zorther, Ghestis, these young ones are helping us get through this world we are on. They plan on taking us to someone who could help us with our situation," The Undead told them, before the Rogue turned to look at the four Pokemon Travelers, "These two are Zorther and Ghestis, they are friends and allies of ours." He finished explaining to the four natives of the Pokemon World.

This got both sides to be surprised, before Ghestis then spoke up as he walked toward the four younger humans.

"Well then, I guess we should properly introduce ourselves." The High Priest of the Conclave suggested.

Seeing that as the best thing to do, the group did just that.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill a chicken? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes it's been a long while since I last updated I know, I apologize. Been getting to a dead end with some of my stories all of a sudden, but I'm trying to overcome this. Yes I know this story is pretty outdated with BfA now out, but I won't give up on this story… at least I hope not to give it up.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners, I only own my WoW characters to an extent.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Natsu's, Lucy's and Erza's secret is out**

"So you all only beat up some bandits for your job yesterday?" Pathir asked Natsu, Lucy, and Erza as they sat at the bar of the guild hall.

The guild was up and running as noon has arrived. Everyone was either out on jobs like Kaelthes with Romeo was, or were simply chatting with one another, drinking to their heart's content, or were trying to bash each other faces in. Needless to say the Draenei still find the way the guild acts amusing slightly. Whenever this was a custom for guild to do or was something Fairy tail only did, it did bring life to the building in the Mage's eyes. Right now, since the Alliance Mage didn't get a chance to ask the three members of Team Natsu yet about the job they went on yesterday, he figured he would use that as a conversation.

"Yeah, it was completely boring though." Natsu replied back to the cloth wearing Mage of the Alliance, as the pink haired male continued to eat his flaming steak he ordered from Mira. Erza and Lucy were sitting next to him on both sides, while Pathir sat next to Lucy to her right.

"True, it could have been a bit more exciting." Erza agreed with her pink haired boyfriend, as did Lucy if the nod the blonde did was any indication.

"May I ask you three Mages something? Seeing how you all know more about how guilds work than I do?" Pathir requested of the three members of Team Natsu, getting their full attention.

"Sure, what do you need to ask?" Lucy questioned back at the Draenei, wondering what the cloth armored covered being wanted to know.

"What kind of jobs are you all willing to take? Do you guys just fight bandits and what not?" Pathir asked with interest, curious to know more how this world's guilds and the jobs they take work.

Erza, after taking a bite from her strawberry cheesecake, turned to look back at the Alliance Mage to answer his question.

"We take all kinds of job that may be needed. We can fight bandits, fight dark guilds, help escort someone or something to a location, fight monsters, and even do small things like simply helping construction or aiding someone with something small like with their garden if someone wanted too. It's all a variety of jobs we can do." The red head S-Class Mage explained to the Conjuror of the Tirisgarde.

"I see." Pathir responded as he leaned back into his seat at the bar they were at. So guilds here on this Earthland planet do all kinds of activities and missions to earn money. It didn't even need to just be helping with fighting or killing bad guys or monsters.

Seeing how he was satisfied with the answer he got, Lucy took this opportunity to ask Pathir a question of her own.

"Hey Pathir." The blonde Celestial Mage started to say, getting the cloth wearing Draenei to look back at the woman once more with an eyebrow raised, though his cloth helmet made it impossible for those to notice.

"Yeah Lucy?" He replied back, curious as to what she wanted to say or ask him.

"May I ask where you were originally from? You said earlier that you and your friend weren't from around here, so are you from elsewhere in Fiore or in Ishgar?" Lucy asked, curious as to where Pathir was actually from.

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering that as well." Natsu admitted, after all it wasn't normal to see a blue skinned muscular man with a tail and tentacles on his face with a bony forehead as well as having hooves for feet.

"Yes, I am interesting where you were originally from as well." Erza also admitted to the cloth wearing Mage.

Their question and interest got Pathir to sweat a little, as he didn't think he could tell them that he and Kaelthes weren't from their planet. But it wasn't like he could tell them that because one, they wouldn't believe him, and two, because they would think he would be crazy.

"Uh…" The Mage of the Alliance didn't really know what to say to them without getting them to think he was crazy or hiding something.

Luckily fate decided to be nice to him as the doors to the guild opened wide, getting them and a few others who weren't too busy bashing each other's faces in or were drinking like crazy to look to see a certain Paladin of the Horde and a dark purple haired boy walking into the guild building.

"We're back!" The Blood Elf Kaelthes announced with a smile on his face, though his helmet made it impossible for those to see it. A sheath blade was strapped to his side, the same blade of Kagura he had broken but was able to fix while he was out. Romeo didn't say anything though he did have a small smile on his face, despite the few bandages he had on him.

"Oh, you returned I see." Pathir spoke up loud enough for the Highlord of the Silver Hand to hear, as the Blood Elf grinned as he turned to look at the Draenei at the bar.

However, the armored Horde Paladin froze when he saw a certain pink haired male, red head and blonde women sitting next to the Alliance Mage, having yet to meet them since crashing into one of their apartments during their sexual activities. Natsu, Lucy, and Erza also froze when they saw the familiar Blood Elf from the other day. They figured it was him that Pathir talked about when he mentioned his friend, but it was still weird for them to see him finally.

Thankfully it didn't last long as Kaelthes recovered. Unfortunately for the three Team Natsu members the Paladin then started to speak loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey, you're the three Pathir and I ran into having sex the other day right?" The black haired Blood Elf questioned, wanting to make sure that was the case.

Everything came to a grinding halt as the words of the Paladin of the Horde filled the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they all turned to look at the Blood Elf before looking back towards Natsu, Lucy and Erza with wide comical eyes. As for the three, Natsu's face was completely red as he was frozen like a statue. Lucy and Erza's faces were also red, though it was more of anger for the Paladin blabbing out about what was supposed to be a secret relationship.

Kaelthes looked around to see everyone's eyes on him and the other three, as Pathir merely laughed, finding this amusing in his eyes. It was a good thing to take the other three's question about where he was from off of him. Though the Alliance Mage felt a bit sorry for his Horde ally, seeing that he was no doubt in trouble if the angered expressions on Lucy's and Erza's faces were any indication.

"…Eh?" Gray, who was fighting both Elfman and Gajeel at the moment, was the first to break the silence as he, Gajeel, and Elfman had their jaws dropped from what they just heard.

It didn't take long before both Lucy and Erza to stand up from their seats from the bar, before the most terrifying aura could be felt enveloping around the two women, getting many in the guild hall to be a bit scared to say anything at the moment.

Kaelthes meanwhile saw the looks on the two women's faces, and knew that he was now in trouble.

"….Romeo, could you hold onto this sword for me?" Kaelthes spoke up all of a sudden; grabbing the reforged blade of Kagura's before handing it to the surprised and somewhat blushing Romeo from leanring of the kind of relationship that his idol was in with two women.

"Uh… sure Kaelthes…" Romeo managed to reply, taking the blade from the Blood Elf, who smiled at him before the Paladin looked back up at the angered two women with a smile on his face. Though due his helmet, no one could see.

The Paladin of the Horde raised a finger up as if he was about to say something… before bolting the heck away from the two angered women and out of the guild hall.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" The Blood Elf voice could be heard as he ran into the streets of the city, intend on not getting jumped on by two angered women who didn't like their secret relationship with Natsu revealed for all to see, especially about that they do in the bedroom.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" Lucy shouted as the blonde ran after the Paladin.

"FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" Erza also shouted as she equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, before she too ran after the retreated Highlord of the Silver Hand.

As the two furious women left to hunt down Kaelthes, it was silent once more as everyone then turned to look at the embarrass feeling Natsu, who was trying to avoid everyone's staring at him. Pathir was flat out laughing from the situation, finding it more hilarious more than anything. It was nice to just sit back and laugh, as it has been a while since he last did that.

Mira herself was shocked to learn that both Erza and Lucy apparently have that kind of relationship with the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, let alone being able to keep it a secret from her. She was the matchmaker and loved to see couples form, but yet there was a new couple- er… whatever the right word was for when one guy was with two women, right under her noise. What made it more shocking that the guy in question was the same pink haired male she had feelings for too!

 _'But…,'_ Mira started to thought as a small blush formed on her face, _'If both Lucy and Erza managed to get with him… maybe there could be room for one more?'_

It was still silence still, as many of the guild members were still either staring at Natsu in disbelief, that the idiot not only managed to have two girlfriends without them noticing, but how those two women were Lucy and Erza. Sure Lucy they could see, but Erza? That was a shock to them all.

"…Nice." Makarov broke the silence as a smile appeared on his face, feeling proud of Natsu being able to find love, especially with two beautiful women like Lucy and Erza. Sure, seeing a guy being with more than one woman was uncommon and even looked down upon and he could understand why, but they were his children after all, he would never think differently of them. Man, the old man couldn't wait until Gildarts hears of this.

Back over the bar, as everyone was either still silence, lost in their own thoughts, or was laughing out loud in Pathir's case for Kaelthes, the purple haired woman Kinana was also surprised to see the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer apparently having a relationship with two women. Despite her surprise though, she couldn't help but blush from knowing that they have that kind of relationship with one another, as well as due to another thought that entered the woman's head.

 _'Maybe… maybe I still have a chance to be with him too?'_ Kinana thought with the blush still on her face.

 **Short chapter I know, but I will try better next time, and I will try to keep up with the updates to this story as well.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to like or want it to burn in the fires of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners; I only own my WoW characters to an extent.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Arriving in a Town**

"The Kalos League?" Ghestis questioned, as the Night Elf Priest walked right next to both Zorther and Clemont, while everyone else was either in front of them or behind them.

It has been a little while since Zorther and Ghestis reunited with Gokun, Huntmon, Dragneal, and Revelar. And it has been a little while since the Archdruid and the High Priest met Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, Dedenne, and Squishy. The now large group was now on their way to the closest town, which they should be soon arriving in. As they made their way to their destination, the two new Azerothians to the group started to chat with the four humans in hopes to learn more of this world they were all now on.

"That's right," Clemont started to explain to the Tauren and Night Elf next to him, "Also known as the Lumiose Conference, it's the tournament where Ash will participate in."

"What is this Conference for exactly?" Zorther asked the blonde inventor from Lumiose City, hoping to get more information about this competition that Ash plans to take part in.

"It's where trainers all around the region come together and fight to see who is the strongest out of them all. If a trainer and their pokemon win the tournament, they get the right to enter the Champion League here in Kalos." Serena spoke up to reply from her spot next to Bonnie, Gokun and Huntmon from behind the others, getting them to turn their heads to see the blonde female.

"So that's what Ash is planning to do?" Gokun asked as the Pandaren Monk looked ahead to see Ash trying to talk to both Dragneal and Revelar ahead of them. Though it only seems like the black haired teen was able to get the Undead Forsaken Rogue to reply back to him.

"Yeah, I have no doubt he will win too." Serena stated as she looked at the boy ahead of her with a smile.

"That's right! And we'll be cheering him on all the way! Right Dedenna, Squishy?" Bonnie exclaimed happily, as she looked at the two pokemon in her yellow bag. Dedenne replied with his usual name shouting in joy. Squishy merely looked at her with its big eye.

Seeing the young girl's excitement got the four Azerothians around her and the other two humans to smile and even chuckle a little, finding it nice to see how these humans cared and supported one another.

"And hopefully while we're there, I can find Clemont a nice wife as well!" Bonnie exclaimed as well with a large smile plastered on her face.

This got Clemont to nearly fall over onto his face, Serena to giggle slightly from hearing the young girl's usual antic, while Gokun, Huntmon, Zorther, and Ghestis were confused as they all stopped walking and turned to look at Bonnie with puzzled expressions, though it hard to see some of them due to their head pieces they wore.

"A wife?" Huntmon questioned while tilting his head.

"Bonnie! I told you a million times to stop with that!" Clemont shouted at his little sister, who merely pouted at him in response.

"But brother, you need to find a wife someday to help take care of you. How will you function without a bride someday?" Bonnie responded, not giving up on her idea to find her older brother a girl to have as a wife one day.

Serena and the four Azerothians couldn't help but either sweat drop or just look on in confusion as the two siblings started to bicker once more.

"…Are they always like this?" Zorther asked the blonde Pokemon Performer, who couldn't help but laugh a little as she turned to answer the Tauren Druid of the Cenarion Circle.

"Yeah, don't worry they will get over it soon." Serena assured the others with a wave of her hand.

"Shouldn't Bonnie be a bit young to care about marriage and all of that?" Ghestis questioned as he looked at Gokun, who merely shrugged in response. It wasn't like he would know why the young girl was bent on finding a wife for her older brother.

"What are you all doing?" Dragneal's voice was then heard by the others, including the two bickering blonde siblings.

They turned back around to see Ash, Pikachu, Dragneal, and Revelar a bit further up ahead of them as looks of puzzlement were on their faces. Well, at least on Ash's and Pikachu's expressions. Due to their faces covered by their helmets, the Night Elf Demon Hunter and Undead Forsaken Rogue's expressions couldn't exactly be seen.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ash asked curious as to what everyone was discussing to get them to stop walking.

"It doesn't matter, just hurry all of you. The next town shouldn't be too far up ahead." Revelar stated to them in a demanding tone, not wanting to waste any time to arrive to their destination.

The Demon Hunter didn't wait for a reply as he then ran off ahead, leaving everyone else behind them.

"Hey wait up!" Ash shouted as he tried to run after the much faster Night Elf, with Pikachu jumping off of his trainer's shoulder as he too run after the Demon Hunter now way ahead of them all.

"Hold up Ash!" Serena exclaimed as she ran after the black haired trainer.

"Wait for us!" Bonnie exclaimed as she too ran after the older blonde girl, while Dedenne and Squishy remained in her bag.

"Hey hang on! I can't run as fast as you all can!" Clemont shouted as he also ran after the rest of his friends as fast as he could.

Zorther, Ghestis, Dragneal, Huntmon and Gokun merely smiled at the sight before them, finding it a bit humorous before they too ran after the others so they don't get left behind. Which was no problem as they were all pretty fast on their feet.

Luckily for the group, it didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination. The town wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, and it had a good size population as well. Many people and their pokemon were out walking through the streets carrying on with their lives. Revelar was the first to arrive in the town as he waited for the others to show up as well.

Looking around for a moment, he took notice of the place, seeing the town as nothing interesting. He ignored any odd looks he got from the humans and pokemon who notice him as they walked by, not caring in the slightest how others saw and thought of him. He was used to it.

"Revelar!" The Night Elf Demon Hunter turned around to see the rest of his companions and human allies of this world showing up right behind him, with the other Azerothians managing to pass Ash and his friends thus being the first to arrive, with the pokemon trainer and his companion's right behind him. Seeing that it was Huntmon who spoke, the Demon Hunter looked at the group with an annoyed look.

"What?" Revelar questioned, as the others stopped running since they arrived at their destination.

"Did you have to run off ahead of us like that?" Gokun questioned the Night Elf, who merely scoffed at the Monk's words.

"You all were taking to slow to move onward. Besides, I knew if one of us just ran ahead of everyone else, then that would force the others to also to catch up. I simply decided that I would be the one to make that decision." Revelar stated to the others.

None of the others could speak up as Bonnie then walked up over to the tall Night Elf with a pout on her face.

"Come on Revelar, you need to lighten up. How will you make friends if you keep up with that attitude?' The young blonde girl questioned, nearly getting Clemont a heart attack for seeing his little sister casually saying that to someone like Revelar.

The Night Elf Demon Hunter merely gained a tick mark from the little girl's words. She didn't know what kind of life he had, neither did she or the other humans of this world know about the life any of them had. So how would this girl understand that they have no time to slow down when they need to find a way back to Azeroth and stop the Legion?

"Okay, let's all take it easy now," Zorther interrupted as he stood between the Demon Hunter and the little blonde girl in case the Night Elf trained to kill demons tried to say or do anything that may put them at odds with their new human allies. Revelar didn't respond as he merely turned his head away, as the Tauren Druid looked back at the others, "So, the plan is to stay in this town for the rest of the day and night right?"

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie after she stopped looking at the scowling Revelar, nodded to the large bull humanoid person.

"Yeah, that's correct." Serena answered the Archdruid of the Cenarion Circle with a smile on her face, as the blonde girl was going to enjoy being able to sleep in a nice bed this time.

"So we're just going to stay here and chill?" Dragneal questioned, not seeing how that was exciting for them to do. Neither did it really help them try anything to learn more about this world his allies and him were now trapped on for the time being. There was also the fact that they still didn't know where their other friends and allies were at on this planet, if they were even here at all.

"Not fully. I plan for my pokemon and I to train to prepare for the Lumiose Conference, right buddy?" Ash told the Undead Forsaken Rogue while speaking to Pikachu, who let out a "Pika!" in agreement with his human partner with a smile.

"And I will take some time to work on my inventions while we stay here." Clemont replied to the Azerothians with a smile on his own.

"I plan on practicing with my pokemon to keep our skills ready for future Performances, and then maybe look around the town to see what it may have." Serena answered them as well with her own smile.

"Oh, I want to do that too!" Bonnie exclaimed happily, liking the idea to explore the town to see what it may have. Seeing her excitement got the others aside from Dragneal and Revelar to smile a little to see the joyful look on the little girl's face, "And maybe I can find a wife for my brother while we do that too!"

That once more got Clemont to nearly fall onto his face, Ash, Serena and Pikachu to laugh while the pokemon got down from his trainer's shoulder to get a better view of this sight, while the others Azerothians merely had puzzled expressions on their faces once more.

"Bonnie! I already told you I don't need a wife right now!" Clemeont exclaimed once more. And the blonde male was hoping that his sister wouldn't try something like that again already since they already argued about it not even ten minutes ago.

"Why not?" Dragneal interrupted, getting the others to look at the Undead in surprise, mostly for Clemont though, "I figure guys would like it if someone of their family was trying to help them find someone to spend the rest of their life with and have a family with someday."

"See brother, even Dragneal agrees with me." Bonnie stated with a large smile on her face.

"I said I don't need one right now. Sure maybe later down the line, but that isn't a priority right now!" Clemont managed to respond despite the large embarrassed look on his face.

Seeing all of this, Ghestis leaned over to where Ash was with some confusion.

"Bonnie seems bent on finding her brother a woman for him to spend his life with for some reason." The Night Elf Priest stated to the black haired pokemon trainer, as Ash merely sweat drop from hearing him.

"Yeah, but I like to think that it shows that Bonnie cares about her older brother and wants him to be happy." Ash responded to the Night Elf.

"I see, but what about you? Does she try to find you a wife as well?" Ghestis questioned the teenage male from Pallet Town of Kanto.

The High Priest of the Conclave couldn't help but grin a little when he saw the young male's face lit up like a Christmas tree from hearing the Night Elf's words. Luckily for Ash everyone else was more focus on the blonde siblings to see his reaction or hear his words.

"What?! No, she only does that with her brother!" Ash responded in an embarrass manner, as he wasn't expecting a question like that to emerge from the High Priest.

"But do you wish to have a wife one day yourself?" Ghestis asked, wondering if Ash had thought that far ahead of his life at the moment.

Ash was once again caught off guard if the massive blush appeared on his face from the Night Elf Priest's question, as his gaze turned to look at a certain blonde Pokemon Performer, as well as the images of two other females appeared in his mind, getting his blush to grow even more.

"I mean…" Ash muttered as he pulled his hat down to try to cover his embarrassed and blushing expression.

Ghestis couldn't help but raise an eyebrow from seeing his reaction, but deciding to spare the boy from further embarrassment and thus dropped the subject for the time being.

 **Okay, there we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
